Fire and Rain
by FateFreewillWinchesters
Summary: Kicks off in season 4, a couple of months after Dean's resurrection. Follow Dani and Hope in their adventure with the Winchesters. Follow as they re-live their childhood and try to save the world. But can they save each other? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is Hope's other phone, you know what to do." Dani signed and tossed her cell phone in the passenger seat. This was the tenth time she called and still no answer. "Dammit!" she yelled hitting the steering wheel. They were in the middle of hunting a rogue wendigo that has been attacking campers in Smith Falls State Park when the Wendigo tossed Hope into a tree knocking her out. Running on adrenaline, Dani ran after him thinking Hope would be okay. She wasn't able to catch up to it; it was too fast, too swift. She walked back to tend to Hope, but when she got to the area Hope was nowhere to be found.

She quickly started to panic. Did the Wendigo come back and grab her? Was she okay? She called out for her and looked around the area before trekking back to her car hoping that is where Hope went. When she got to the car she found no sign of Hope.

The wendigo was still on the loose and it was starting to get dark so she had to take care of the Wendigo with or without Hope. She hoped that Hope was okay. She knew she shouldn't worry too much, Hope was an exceptional hunter and can take care of herself, but that didn't stop the worry in the pit of her stomach. Hope was injured, she left her injured, if something happened to her it would be her fault.

Grabbing her phone and stuffing it in her pocket, Dani got out of the car and popped the trunk to her weapons. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for Hope to show up or for someone to get hurt by the wendigo, not to mention it would be twice as hard to hunt it at night. She also needed to find Hope, she was possibly by passed out somewhere, but the Wendigo had to go first then she would know Hope was safe. Getting out of her car, she walked over to the trunk and grabbed another flare gun to strap on to her thigh holster. She double checked her weapons before heading off.

Dani headed towards the location she had last seen Hope and the wendigo, before they were split up. Wendigo's normally lived in caves. As she got closer, she spotted an opening to a cave. She continued walking towards the entrance and further away from her car and civilization. Suddenly, she began to hear noises and they grew louder as she reached the mouth of the cave. She heard growls and then a yell coming from deep inside the cave. If the wendigo did capture Hope, there was still a chance she could be alive since wendigo's like to store their food. She tried not to think of the negative and chose to believe her friend was okay along with all the other people that have gone missing.

Pulling out her gun she scaled closely to the walls as she entered the cave. The noises continued and as she got closer, she realized it was feeding. She sighed in relief knowing she would be able to get the creature by surprise, although that didn't mean she was safe, and it meant the worst for those it had captured. Wendigo's were outstanding hunters and if she made one mistake he could snap her neck in a second. The wendigo was still out of her sights, but she could hear it chewing and snapping away at its prey. She finally reached the spot in the cave where the wendigo was feeding and keeping his other food. She began surveying the area, it was an open area with a lot of dark areas to hide, and the only light was the one coming from the small fire in the middle of the area.

The wendigo was off in the corner finishing its meal. There were 3 other people in the area tied against the walls and none of them were Hope. Her heart dropped a little and something in the back of her mind told her that her friend might be gone. However, she refused to believe it. Pulling the flare gun from her thigh holster, Dani stepped out of the shadow and called out to the wendigo, "Hey fugly!" And when the creature turned around she pulled the trigger sending the flame directly into its chest. The wendigo burst into flames and then dropped dead. Dani sighed in relief but in her mind thought that that was way too easy, however she was not going to complain. Her attention then turned to one of the victims crying to her left, the girl couldn't have been older than 18.

"Hey, you're okay now, you're safe, let's get you out of here," she told the girl, crouching down in front of her. The girl looked up at her and whispered something but she couldn't understand. Before she had the chance to ask the girl to repeat herself she saw the girls eyes widen and heard a sickening growl behind her _. Oh fuck me!_ Dani thought and the next thing she knew she was flying across the cave until she finally hit a wall and fell to the ground, her flare gun flying out of her hands. Dani was suddenly staring up at a 10 foot inhuman like creature. He growled a deep horrifying sound before charging at her again. He moved so quickly she didn't have time to think. It lifted her up in the air by her throat thoroughly cutting off her air supply. The beast let out another grueling sound before leaning forward and sinking its teeth into her shoulder.

Dani let out a scream before reaching down to grab her gun with silver bullets that was tucked in the back of her jeans. She knew the silver wouldn't kill the creature, but it could hurt it as it would any other supernatural being and hopefully give her the chance to retrieve her flare gun. She emptied out her clip into the wendigo's chest and he recoiled, dropping Dani to the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she dove for the flare gun and dropped to her back, pointing the flare gun towards the location where the wendigo was standing except he wasn't there anymore. She stood up quickly looking around for it, but he was faster than she was.

"Come on fucker, you got your taste, don't you want to finish the job?" Nothing. She was on her toes knowing that the wendigo wasn't done, he would pop up again when she least expected it. She heard a growl and spotted him from the corner of her right eye. She turned and discharged a flare in its direction, but nothing. He was weakened from the silver, she needed to hurry and burn his ass before he regained his strength and snapped her neck. With the hand that wasn't holding on to the flare gun she touched the wound on her shoulder that was bleeding freely down her arm and torso. She held out her bloodied hand in front of her while still staying completely alert, eyes scanning the cave.

"Smell that? I smell good don't I?" she continued to taunt the monster, luring him out of the darkness with the smell of her blood. Finally, it jumped out of the shadows and tackled her down again. This time she held on to her gun and when he knocked her on to her back she managed to quickly kick him off and release a flare in his direction. The flame hit him in the shoulder and he was engulfed in fire just as quickly. Dani laid on the cold ground for a moment catching her breath. She let out a laugh before sitting up. The lore always said that wendigo's hunted alone; she never would believe them to hole up together in the same cave. What was with these monsters these days?

She slowly stalked back over to the crying girl and untied her. Then proceeded to walk over to the boy a little ways from her only to realize he was dead, his neck snapped and most of his limbs missing. The boy next to him was pale and bloodied but was breathing, barely. She touched his wrist and felt a faint heartbeat. She shook him lightly trying to wake him up and was relieved when he finally opened his eyes. They were tired and scared as realization of where he was took over.

"You're okay, I'm getting you out of here," she explained helping him up. "Can you walk?" He nodded. Dani took one final glance around the room, there were no more bodies to be found. The trio began walking out of the cave towards civilization and away from this horrible nightmare. Once they reached her car Dani drove them to a nearby hospital. As soon as they got out and Dani saw that they were safe she sped off in search of a gas station knowing they would be fine. Once she found one she walked in and asked for a yellow book. She looked for the first motel listed in the immediate area that is how she and Hope reunited if they ever separated, something they had been doing for years.

The motel was about 5 miles from the gas station and was one of about 4 motels in the immediate area. The Ashburn Inn wasn't the nicest in the area, but which motel was? Pulling on a hoodie to cover up her throbbing bite and the blood, Dani walked up to the reception and asked if room 7 was available and when the receptionist shook his head no, Dani didn't know if to be relieved or if she should still be worried. They only requested rooms in multiples of 7, a trick an old hunter and friend of the family had taught them. After confirming that room 14 and 21 were still available, Dani trekked across the lot, heading straight to the room marked 7. Worry and frustration returned as Dani discovered room 7 was occupied by a pair of horny college kids drunk off their asses, neither of which was Hope.

She returned to the reception desk asking for room 14 and then walked back over to her car to gather her things from the trunk. For now all she could do was wait, so she might as well take care of her shoulder in the process. She unlocked the door and headed into the room, dropping her things onto the first bed. She pulled off her hoodie with a slight wince, now that all the adrenaline was out of her system she could feel the agonizing pain running down her shoulder and arm. Getting up from the bed, Dani searched her duffel for her "bag of fun". After locating the small makeup bag where she held a good deal of drugs and antibiotics (courtesy of a one night stand Hope had with a traveling medical sales rep a couple of months ago) she popped 2 hydrocodone's and washed it down with some whiskey.

This wasn't the first time she had to tend to herself, so she got to it grabbing a bottle of whiskey and her med kit and heading to the bathroom hoping she wouldn't need stitches. Dani didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, she rolled over to find that it was almost 3am. She looked around the room, finding it was still the same, bloodied towels next to the bed and on the floor, a bottle of Whiskey on the nightstand, and her bloody clothes on the ground. She looked to the other bed in hopes that her friend was passed out on it, even passed out naked with an unknown man, but instead she was alone. Grabbing her phone she decided to try Hope's phone again and once again nothing.

"Dammit Hope at least send me a text so I know you're alive," she complained getting up from the bed to get her laptop. She searched for the GPS on her phone and found that it was shut off. "Fuck!" she yelled slamming down the screen wincing because she flexed her bad arm. She had decided she had no other option but to ask Bobby for help, he could probably do a summoning spell to find out her whereabouts and he could send the message out to other hunters to keep an eye out for her.

This wasn't the first time Hope had disappeared, she would often disappear for hours after a hunt or whenever she felt like it, but she always sent Dani a text to tell her she was alive because she knew how much Dani worried. She was always late and almost always let her phone die, but this time Dani had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very wrong. As annoying and stubborn as Hope was, she wouldn't allow this much time to pass without letting Dani know she was alive, especially since they separated in the middle of a hunt.

Getting up from the bed, Dani walked over the bathroom to check out her shoulder because she didn't remember stitching or patching it up. Removing the gauze patch on her shoulder she saw that she in fact did have to give herself stitches, but not many, only 4 and that was only in the front. She couldn't really reach the top back of her shoulder. She wasn't sure if she needed anymore, she just hoped it would heal. She cleaned out the wound and then placed an antibacterial cream before patching it up again with gauze and tape.

Dani had decided she would call Bobby in the morning, giving Hope a couple more hours to play run away, not wanting to jump to conclusions too quickly. She was tempted to take another pain killer but decided against it since she would be driving in the morning. Instead she took a couple of shots to help knock her out again, she laid down on the bed, not worrying about cleaning till she had to leave. She turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels and stopped on a romantic comedy. She watched it for about 15 minutes before falling asleep. When Dani woke up again it was 8am. Her shoulder ached slightly, but only if she moved her arm.

Getting up from the bed, Dani brushed her teeth and washed her face with cold water. She noticed in the mirror that the right side of her face was slightly purple and she had slight red scratches, she guessed from flying around in a cave. She wondered if it looked this bad last night. Finding her brush in her makeup bag, she brushed out her long chocolate brown hair with lighter brown to blonde ends with one arm and then sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to pull it into a ponytail or do anything with it until her arm got better.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, she changed her clothes and began packing up and cleaning the room. She took all her bloodied clothes and towels and placed them all in a plastic bag so she can burn it later and wiped the room clean. Once she was done, she grabbed her things and went to check out. She returned her room keys, she walked over to her 1970 Dodge Challenger and started making the drive to Sioux Falls. With a sigh Dani switched her screen on and decided to call Bobby, on the third ring he picked up.

"Bobby, I need your help, Hope's missing."

The drive to Sioux Falls was just under 4 hours. She was slightly anxious and she couldn't help it, Hope had been missing for about 12 hours already, and she hasn't heard anything from her and she was hurt. Her anxiety subsided for a second and she smiled as she drove under the Singer Auto Salvage sign. This was the only place she considered home; she had many memories of this place. This is where she and Hope met, became friends and grew up. This is where she met the Winchesters and fell in love for the first time. This is where she lived when she graduated high school and got her first car which she fixed up herself with the help of Bobby and Dean. Dani grew up a normal kid, yes, not knowing of the things that go bump in the night, but what she didn't know was that she was meant to be part of this world that she had no idea of.

Dani came to the Singer Salvage at the age of 12. Sam and Dean were attending her school at this time because their father was working a case in the area. She did not know of this of course because she was unaware of the world that the Winchester's grew up with. Sam was up a grade which put him in the same grade as her and Dean was behind a grade. The middle school was connected to a high school, so the student population was pretty large, and it was also a small town. She met Sam on his first day although they did not say a word to each other, but it didn't take long for them to be friends, they connected right away. There was something about him that she found interesting and since no one else seemed to pay attention to him she thought she would introduce herself.

 _Sam was sitting alone during their lunch period, he was picking at his food while trying to balance reading a book. It wasn't a school or any book that she recognized for that matter, but she couldn't tell what it was because it was just a dark brown bound book. Dani sat across from him and he didn't even look up. She raised an eyebrow at him and decided not to say anything just yet. Instead she set her tray down and pulled her sketch pad from her backpack. She began working on a sketch as she picked at her lunch._

 _Every once in a while she would look up at glance at him, but he was too engrossed in his book to even notice her, at least that's what she thought, but he did notice her, he was always aware of everything around him that's just how he'd been raised. Dani wanted to say something, yet she couldn't think of what to say so instead she sat there and drew and every so often she would look his way. Right before the bell rang she looked up and he was looking right at her. She smiled and looked down at her sketch before closing the book and getting up._

 _For the next couple of days this is what they both did, he would read and she would draw, but by the end of the week it changed. She reached across the table and closed his book and introduced herself. Sam looked over at her with wide eyes and waited a minute before replying. He looked over at her sketch pad and saw a drawing of himself. He was sitting as he was now reading his book but instead of looking down at his book he was looking straight up and in front of him._

" _That's a really good drawing, I'm Sam," Sam told her._

" _Sam I am, what you reading?"_

" _Just a book about monsters…it's like a fairy tale book," he quickly quipped. Her eyebrows pulled together and she started at him before they both smiled. They ended up talking for the rest of their lunch break and quickly became friends. She had later met his older and protective brother Dean, who was probably the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on. After school they would hang out at the library, sometimes Dean would be there and other times he would just come get Sam and leave. Dani's mother always picked her up from the library at 6:30, and she was never late._

 _One day, about two weeks later, Sam, Dean and Dani were waiting on the front stairs of the library for Dani's mother to pick her up. Sam sat next to Dani as Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs in a weird pose as Dani drew him. Dean was yelling at her telling her to make sure he was shirtless and had bulging muscles everywhere. She rolled her eyes and continued working on her drawing. She was creating a superhero series of the three of them. She had finished a couple of pages and now she was just drawing Dean as a superhero._

" _Dean stop moving you goof," Dani said as she glanced up and saw him in a different position. She turned her wrist to look at the time and noticed it was already 6:40 and her mother was not there. She looked at Sam and then Dean, then resumed drawing not questioning her mother's whereabouts just yet. Another 10 minutes passed by and Dani was done with the drawing, she glanced at her clock again and then looked up towards the road. Sam seemed to sense her worry because he stood up and offered to walk her home. Dani nodded and began to pack up her sketch pad and pencils, not before ripping out the page she had just drew._

 _She handed the page to Dean with a small smile and continued to look down the road. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and the trio began to walk down the road towards the direction of Dani's house. She lived about a half a mile from the school and with no more school buses running she would have to walk home. In the far distance they could see smoke and flames and is they got closer they could smell burning. Dani's eyes widened as she realized it was on her street. She began running towards the flames, towards the house on fire. The boys followed behind her, breaking out into a run to keep up. Dani stood as close as the cops allowed her to get as she watched her home burn and then she saw a body on the ground covered in a while cloth._

" _MOM? MOM!" she yelled running towards the body, but she was grabbed by another police officer not allowing her to get anywhere near the body. She started thrashing and yelling for her mother. Dean and Sam were by her side in an instant; Dean grabbed her and took her away from the police officers. He held her as she cried and then behind her noticed his father's car. He motioned for Sam to take over and he did immediately, holding on to Dani for dear life as she cried into his chest._

Everything after that was a blur for Dani, the next thing she knew she was in a car with Sam, Dean and their father whom she had never seen or met up until that day. She didn't have any other family and she had refused to leave Sam's side. She never got the full details of her mother's death she just knew she was gone and now she was alone. Eventually, she learned that there was a whole other life out there that she didn't know about, but it took a while for her to process everything. Months after her depression subsided and she began to act like her normal self, she was taught about the Supernatural.

Vampires, werewolves and demons, what the fuck? And that wasn't even the half of it. Everything that went bump in the night was real. Everything she was once afraid of she had a reason to be afraid of because it was real. She became dedicated to learning more about this world and learning to defend herself. She noticed quickly that John was always very secretive, there was so much that she wasn't allowed to know or do. She also noticed how John was toward Hope and she hated it. She never understood why John hated her so much and why no one stood up for her, well Dani did, but she also tried to stay on John's good side so it wasn't something she made a priority, and she hated it.

She was only taken to Bobby's for them to protect her until they could find a place for her to go, she didn't want to end up speaking up and getting herself kicked out on the streets. However, instead of leaving she spent the next almost 6 years of her life living with Bobby, learning about all the monsters in existence, to research, hunt and defend herself. She promised Bobby that she wouldn't hunt till she graduated high school, and that was a promise she kept. She had taken on a couple of cases with John and Bobby, even took on a poltergeist at their own school, but that was all for practice, nothing too serious.

She learned how to shoot and eventually learned her way around a bow and arrow as well as different blades. She also learned self-defense, how to fight, and finally, she learned to hustle in poker and pool thanks to Dean. She was pretty deadly with weapons, but not right away, she didn't pick up a weapon till a year after moving into Bobby's, truth was she was scared, she was terrified. She met Hope two weeks after officially moving into the Singer home and since she was the only other girl in a house full of men, they became quick friends. Hope became a sister she never had, she's the one that encouraged her and pushed, Dani really looked up to her. Hope was brave and smart. Passing all of the old cars, she remembered the day Bobby let her pick out a car.

It was the day of her 16th birthday she had just gotten back from getting her drivers permit and Bobby surprised her by allowing her to pick out her own car to start working on. Once she set eyes on the run down 5-speed 1970 Dodge Challenger she knew it was the car, a car that was in desperate need of a paint job. Even Dean tried to get her to pick another but she knew that that was the car she wanted, something about it called to her. It took almost a year of restoration, repairing, replacing parts and repainting for her to be fully functional and run again, but it was successful with Bobby and Dean's help. She couldn't be happier with her car, and it only took her about 2 days to learn to drive stick thanks to Dean.

Dani's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the sleek black impala sitting in front of the house. Was Sam here? She hadn't seen or spoken to him since Dean had died. She parked the car next to the impala, turned off her engine and pulled up her e-brake before opened the door. She took a deep breath before opening her door and stepping out of her car. The gravel crunched underneath her boots and the crisp wind blew her hair all over the place. She wished she could pull it in to a pony tail but she couldn't and that irritated her.

She started to step up the stairs to the house when the voices slipped past the barriers in to her head, and there were three, but she couldn't quite make out the third person. The voices were familiar but she was trying to block them out before she reached the door but she was exhausted from the drive and her arm was throbbing and sometimes it became really hard to concentrate on keeping up the walls. She raised her hand up to knock on the door but before she could lay her hand on the door the door swung opened and revealed a tall brunette man. She looked up and her eyes met his and she couldn't help the smile.

"Sam, hi," she acknowledged stepping in to give him a hug. Sam embraced her, wrapping his long arms around her. Dani smiled and took a deep breath, he still smelled the same. God she missed him.

"I hope you saved some of that love for me, I could sure use a hug." Dani's head snapped back and she pushed away from Sam to see that directly behind him was a man she knew to be dead. But there he was, dusty blonde hair and green eyes staring at her with his signature smug smirk. Her jaw dropped slightly and her wide eyes turned to look at Sam and when he nodded she threw herself in to his arms. "Dean, how? When?" she wasn't sure she could form a full sentence right now because she was still in shock. She held on to Dean for what seemed like forever, but finally when she pulled away she remembered what she was here for although she just wanted to know how Dean was breathing air. She punched Dean in the stomach making him stumble back a bit.

"Don't ever leave us again!" she threatened and then turned to Sam. "Don't you know how to pick up a phone? Does Hope know?" she was suddenly irritated. Rolling her eyes and ignoring any comments from the boys she continued to walk forward and towards the kitchen. "Where's Bobby?"

"In the study, he's been working on a lead on Hope," Sam explained. Dani began to walk towards the study, the boys following behind her.

"Anything?" Dani asked as she walked in to the study. Bobby looked up from a laptop which she assumed was Sam's because she couldn't recall Bobby having a laptop. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"She's never done this shit before, something has to be wrong," she said as she paced the room. Bobby had searched through online news and he had called every hospital in a 50 mile radius from Valentine prior to Dani's arrival. The Winchesters had arrived a couple of hours before Dani and called other hunters and the Roadhouse to ask them to keep an eye out. "Wait, what are you guys doing here? And when did Dean... how?" Bobby was the first to speak up.

"Dean's been back about 6 months now, he was pulled out of hell by an angel."

"Left one hell of a love mark too if you want to see the proof," Dean threw in with a smirk.

"An Angel? Because Angels really exist," she laughed. It wasn't that she didn't believe in angels, she had just never seen one. Dean nodded obviously agreeing with her.

"Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't met the Angel myself." Dani looked at him.

"You've met the Angel?" Dani questioned and Dean nodded. "Angels don't exist Dean," she added.

"Well apparently they do and to answer your question we got here last night, we were working a case a state over and decided to pass through. Bobby told us Hope was missing last night when we arrived and we were hoping we would help, so maybe it was fate…" Sam explained looking directly at her. It made her feel all hot the way his hazel-green eyes stared into hers, she could feel the blood rushing up her neck and to her cheeks. She hated that he could make her feel this way. She finally looked away and looked over at Dean and then Bobby. She didn't understand why she needed their help, she could do this all by herself. Where were they when she really needed their help?

If she was honest with herself, she was just annoyed at them for not calling and letting her know Dean was alive. Why would Sam never call? She suddenly wondered if Hope knew and was keeping it from her too, but why would she? If Dean was alive, she would have been with him. At most she was mad because she hadn't talked to Sam in months, a couple of months after Dean's death, and right now he was making her head spin. He fell off the face of the planet, which she didn't blame him for, the guy just lost his brother. But she was trying to help and he just pushed her away.

"No offence guys, but I really don't need your help. We hunt separately remember, it's what your father wanted, his dying wish if I remember correctly and I am assuming that's why you never called after Dean was resurrected, didn't care enough to let me know right?" The two brothers looked at her and then turned to Bobby. Dani raised her eyebrows at them and then turned to Bobby.

"There are things you don't know about Hope, things that could change everything. There are also things about your past that you don't know, I think it's time to finally come clean about everything." Bobby announced. Fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean there are things I don't know about Hope?" Dani questioned calmly. Bobby glanced over at the boys and then she noticed Dean walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. She looked at Sam whose facial expression hasn't changed since he spoke, he was watching her intensely. She wondered if she should, no, she wouldn't do that, she has worked hard on blocking it out and even though it took years she's only used it when she's needed to.

Dean returned with a glass of a dark liquor which she assumed was Whiskey because that was all Bobby drank and gave it to her with a nod. She turned to Bobby and slammed it on the table in front of her spilling some of its content. Dani was never a patient person, yet she could keep calm in many situations, this however was not one of them. She also has a problem with anxiety which intensified near her 18th birthday, but she has learned to control it over the years, thanks to Pamela.

"You want to get it over with and just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Dani snapped wanting to know what could be so devastating that she needed alcohol. Bobby gave her a scowl before nodding and proceeding with the information.

"Hope is part witch, which you already know, but she is also part demon, she has evil inside her that she has learned to control, but it can be broken. Anything can make her snap and change, lose control in an instant. She has the power to destroy the world, that's what she was created for. Hope was born from a witch, a long line of powerful witches, both her parents were possessed when her mother was impregnated. She's more powerful than any being created because she is the only being ever created that is a demon, but has a pure soul, she's the first generation of her kind. Sam & Hope were meant to lead yellow eye's army but we don't know what the end game is. Hope's blood is sacred, it can be used for many rituals and spells, including opening the gates of hell." Bobby waited a second observing Dani's face before continuing.

"Your mother was killed by demons who we think that they were looking for you. John was never able to find out why, but he went back after the fire was put out to check out the house and found sulfur. We've been trying to figure out why your mother was killed and if has any connections to yellow eyes or Hope, but we haven't been able to find any connections concerning you or your mother." Bobby looked up at the younger hunter when he was done, he knew she was going to be a bit overwhelmed with the news. Finding out her best friend is a demon, and that demons killed her mother was going to definitely hurt and upset her. Dani blinked a couple of times, she blocked out as much as she could about that day and now they were making her re-live it.

John told Bobby to keep things simple when explaining things to Dani, he never wanted her to know the entire truth. Hope being part demon was a secret that everyone but Dani knew. No one ever told her because they didn't think she would chose to live this life. She didn't come from a family of hunters. John and Bobby thought that she would eventually leave, go to school and never look back. They looked for other family, but she didn't have any, she didn't have no one. John also thought it wouldn't be a good idea because she would want revenge, and although that's what made him start hunting, he didn't want this for her. But she didn't go anywhere, she had nowhere to go, so she stayed here, learned about all the things that go bump in the night and then eventually started training.

Anyone would think she was crazy for accepting to go with these men that she had never met, let alone stay and live with another older man she had never met. But she was distraught and young, and she trusted Sam and Dean so she stayed and chose to become a hunter. Everyone's eyes were on Dani, watching her closely. No one said anything after the revelation, just stood there and waited. Dani let out a shaky laugh, grabbed the cup of whiskey in front of her and chugged the entirety of it. She turned around and walked out of the room without a word. Dani stormed out of the house and ran in to the junk yard. She ran until she was a good distance from the house and stood next to a random car.

"Dammit!" she yelled kicking the car then falling down to the ground. She leaned against the car and her head begin to spin. Hope was a demon, part demon, whatever, she was still part of a family of things that killed her mother. She suddenly wondered why nothing gave her away, salt, demon traps, holy water, or even that silver necklace that Dean gave her. Sure, she noticed that when Hope got angry her eyes darkened, but other than that she would have never guessed she was a demon, she always thought it had something to do with her being a witch. Would she ever become friends with her if she'd known, especially now that she knew her mother had been killed by her kind? It was too late for that, Hope is one of her best friends, a sister she's never had and she has grown to love her, she could never turn her back on her no matter what she was.

Hope was missing, and no matter how she felt right now, no matter how mad she was about everyone keeping her out of the loop and lying to her, she still had to find her. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her because she decided not to care. She had to just push it aside for now and hope it wouldn't change anything, especially the way she saw her friend, because right now she couldn't decide if her friend was a monster or not. She shook her head and swore she would never think of her friend as a monster. She was still Hope, no matter what she had inside her, just like Sammy was still Sammy. Dani looked up when she heard the crunch of gravel and looked up to see Sam walking towards her. 

"I'm fine," she called out before he could say anything. Sam looked down at the brunette that was sitting by the wheel of a junk car hugging her knees and knew she wasn't fine, her rapid breathing and rocking gave her away, but he nodded and sat next to her not saying a word. Neither hunter said a word for a while, they just looked up at the sun that was still high in the sky and sat there. "Did you know?" Dani asked after a long silence, her breathing finally returning to normal. She looked over to see Sam nod. "Did you know when we were younger?"

"I knew about Hope since she came to live at Bobby's, I didn't know about your mom till a couple of years ago. My dad thought it would be a good idea not to tell you so that you wouldn't go seeking out revenge. You weren't part of this life, but you chose to be anyways without even knowing about your mom." Dani didn't know what to say; she probably would have still chosen to become a hunter even without knowing about her mother being killed by demons. Yes, the life of a hunter is not ideal, but the satisfaction you get from saving lives makes everything worth it.

She didn't have any other family, so she didn't have anything or anyone to lose, till now, now she had a family and she would be devastated if she lost any of them. But she did, she lost both Sam and Dean at one point and even Hope, and it was the hardest thing she had ever had to overcome since the death of her mother. After she and Sam broke up, she swore she would never talk to him, but after he died in front of her eyes she decided to put the past behind them. It was hard, but it was part of life, part of the life of a hunter and she understood that fairly quickly, but that didn't mean it was easy.

"I would have chosen to be part of this life even if I knew about my mom. Saving the lives of those who can't defend themselves has great meaning, and even though you wanted out doesn't mean I've never thought about living a normal life or having children and getting married, I've thought about it a lot, I think about it all the time, but I can't have that, and that's okay," Dani whispered as her eyes watered, but she blinked them away and looked away from Sam. The truth was she was scared, but Hope helped her through it, Hope made her braver and tougher. Hope was her rock.

She knew becoming a hunter was dangerous, and not a career just any one would take, but Dani knew she was meant to be part of this life; she didn't know why, just like she hadn't known why she was so attracted to this beautiful man sitting next to her. Sam looked over at her and then reached out to take her hand in his. He watched as she looked down at her their hands and then up to his eyes. His green-hazel eyes stared in to her brown orbs until the sound of more crunching gravel interrupted their contact. Dani pulled away her hand quickly out of reflex, she looked up and saw Dean with a smirk on his face. She knew he had seen them already.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked with a grin. She saw Sam turn and look at his brother, possibly giving him a death glare and she smiled. She missed this, she missed being with the boys, and most especially she missed Hope. Wiping away a stray tear, Dani stood up from the ground.

"I'm going to do everything I can to find Hope, without your help, I can do it on my own, it's my fault she's missing and we don't need your dad turning in his grave for hunting with me again." she announced. The girl sure was stubborn, but she was also just really pissed at the moment, pissed at the boys for keeping such a secret from her, pissed that Hope was missing and pissed that no matter how much time they spent apart, her feelings for Sam never wavered. She began walking towards the house, but the sound of Dean's deep voice stopped her.

"You aren't alone in this sweetheart, we care about Hope and we care about you too and no matter what your stubborn ass says, we're going to help you. Our dad is dead, he can't control us any more… I'm sorry we didn't call…we're stupid." Dani looked back at Dean and couldn't help but smile, not because of what he said, but because he's always had that effect on her. Dean could always make her smile, even when they were younger. Dean had a caring side, but not many people saw that, because he exposed his toughness more than anything else. She looked at Sam and he returned her smile. Sam has come a long way since their teen years. While Dean hasn't changed at all, Sam had grown and matured. She fell in love with him since that first day in the cafeteria.

For years they've been on and off, sleeping together every once in a while, the man was just too hard to resist. They officially dated in high school their senior year, for 2 years before he broke up with her. They stopped talking for a while, then when he began hunting again, when Dean dragged him back she was there and they began talking again, but she was still angry at him. She would never admit it but she missed her best friend. About a year after that, they met up again because there was an accident and Dean was pretty hurt, John called her, which surprised the heck out of her. She and Dean had their history but that was a story for another time. She dragged Hope with her and they stayed with the boys for a while. They had just lost their dad and things were spiraling for them.

John told her that it was better if they didn't hunt together, he also told her something else, something she would never repeat to anyone, something she wasn't sure she understood and something she would not be able to do. He also made her promise for her and Hope to hunt without the boys, they could cover more ground and cases separated and in general it was just safer for them all. She didn't understand, but she agreed, but John wasn't alive anymore, so that meant she didn't really have to listen to him anymore, right? A year later, Bobby called needing help with the gates of hell. Sam disappeared and she rushed to help. She watched as Jake stabbed Sam in the back and held him as the light faded from his eyes. Then Dean made a deal to bring him back. She was pissed at Dean for doing such a thing, but she was also grateful, it made her realize that she couldn't live without Sam.

She couldn't believe it though, now Dean had a year to live and then he was going to hell. Everything changed that day for all of them. She and Sam were almost inseparable since then, meeting up every couple of weeks to see each other and hook up. She didn't want to label their relationship, didn't want to have her heart broken again, so she just met up with him and enjoyed it. They texted each other all the time and were working together to find something to get out of Dean's deal. Dani kept her promise and didn't hunt with the boys, but not always, they couldn't stay away from each other for long. Sometimes they worked cases together, but they tried not to make it long term.

Let's take it back to high school, Sam didn't make his first move till after Dani and her first boyfriend broke up, not to say she remember most of it because she was pretty drunk but Sam was there for her that night and after. She remembered Sam being there for her, holding her and taking care of her, and she remembered tattoos; Hope and Dean were there too, until they disappeared to do lord knows what leaving Dani and Sam alone. She woke up in Sam's bed, in his boxers and sweat shirt, but she knew they didn't do anything, Sam was more than respectful, unlike her ex, Nick. There was blood everywhere the next morning and it was the scariest thing to wake up to, especially when she didn't know what happened the night before.

Out of the 4 of them, Sam was the lightest weight, he could keep up with the group that was until he couldn't any more. He was always the first one to get drunk. Dean could out drink them all, but Dani and Hope were right there on his tail, she never understood how such a small girl could hold her liquor so well, but then again she wasn't always like that, she guessed years of practice and trying to keep up with Dean. The trio walked towards the house in hopes of good news, but nothing. Bobby hasn't heard anything, Hope's GPS was still off, and none of her aliases had popped up. The trio decided to drive back down to Smith Falls State Park and double check the area. They returned 24 later with no luck and no leads.

Two weeks later

Dani had been up night and day looking into Hope. Sure a hunter could cover their tracks, if they wanted to, but Hope was missing, why would she cover up her tracks? Where could she be? She barely slept, barely ate, tracking anything and everything she could, Hope's GPS, credit cards, aliases and anything else she could think of. After a couple of days she managed to hack into different security systems in the immediate area of Smith Falls State Park. She spent days looking through footage before she finally found something. It was 3am when she found some footage of Hope at a gas station and some hopefulness soared into her heart. The footage shows Hope stepping out of a car, her long brunette hair blowing behind her. She wasn't sure it was her that was until she switched camera's and viewed the footage from inside the gas station.

She watched her grab a coke, a bag of chips and a pack of cigarettes. She took screen shots of Hope's face, there was only one full frontal image that she was able to save as proof that it was definitely Hope. Looking at the time stamp, she noticed it was from three days ago, so if Hope had stolen a car, she should have made it back to Bobby's by now. But that wasn't the case, she wasn't here. Maybe she didn't want to come back. Maybe she was running? But running was Dani's thing…

With the computer in her lap she fell asleep and somehow managed not to drop the laptop on the ground. She awoke to a noise in the kitchen. Sitting up and glancing at her wrist for the time, she noticed it was still dark out, it was only 6 in the morning, and she had fallen asleep for about 2 hours. She looks over into the kitchen to see Dean making breakfast. Dean does not make breakfast. Reaching down to the floor to find her purse, she found it missing.

"Looking for these?" Dean asked holding up a small yellow bottle before placing it next to the stove top. "Or these?" he asked pulling another light yellow containers with blue pills inside. He sat it down next to the other container.

"Dean…" she started getting up slowly from the couch.

"You fucking promised," he whispered harshly shoving the pan with the eggs back and turning off the stove.

"It's not like that anymore," Dani whispered standing by the couch.

"I'm not doing this shit again! You do not need this… I held you in my arms dammit, I thought you were going to die." He explained trying to keep his voice down. Dani bit her lip not knowing what to say.

"I kept my promise, I still am," she whispered after a couple of seconds of awkward silence. She could tell Dean was pissed, his nostrils flared and he was glaring at her. She couldn't look him in the eye, she stared at the ground biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed to find my best friend so things could go back to the way they were. Your father must be turning in his grave that we are even in the same room right now…" Dani spat. Dean rushed over to her holding back the urge to grab her and shake the stupidity out of her.

"My father is out of the picture! I don't care what he said before. I care about you, we are all in this together, and I don't care anymore. I don't care. We are sticking together from now on."

"Your father made me promise, he told me things…" she couldn't continue. She's never repeated the words John Winchester told her.

"I don't care. I'm done being daddy's good little soldier. There's a war coming and we need to stick together." Dani nodded, not sure what to say any more. Dean let out an angry breath and then wrapped his arms around Dani and allowing her to bury face in his chest.

"I made scrambled eggs and bacon," he told her after a couple of seconds. "And herbal tea. You need to eat."

"You eat it first and I'll wait and see what happens," Dani said and Dean chuckled, the vibration of his laugh vibrating though Dani making her laugh. She pulled away to be able to look at Dean in the eyes.

"It's not the same any more Dean. I'm not in that same state of mind. I'm a different person. It won't happen again, never. I'm not hooked, I can stop whenever I want… I just needed them to stay up, " Dani explained taking back the pills and putting them in her purse. Dean still didn't believe her. He would have to keep a close eye on her. They ate in silence before retreating back the living room to watch TV. The sun started rising behind the television and before she knew it, her eyes had fluttered closed and she was out cold cuddled next to Dean. When Dani woke up she was in her bed, in her room, alone. Her room was bright, the sun radiating through the curtains. She stretched out with a long yawn before finally retreating out of the bed and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She turned around to find Sam and Dean sitting at the table. Sam was in front of his computer as usual and Dean was eating.

"How long did I sleep?" Dani asked as she grabbed items to make breakfast.

"23, 24, maybe 25 hours," Dean announced.

"What?" Dani yelled out. "Why did you let me sleep that long?" she asked as she started scrambling her eggs on the skillet in front of her. She was extra hungry and already knew it was from the amphetamines withdrawal kicking in. Sleep, hunger, and…

"Thought you promised to stay away from them?" John Winchester called from the fridge. Hallucinations, right on schedule. John continued talking and Dani closed her eyes trying to ignore him.

"You needed to sleep plus I tried waking you up… Sam's found a case," Dean spoke.

"It's in Stratton, Nebraska, a couple of hours from here. Man was reported dead in a locked room, no sign of entry, sounds like a ghost." Sam explained.

"Great, easy salt and burn and then we can get back to finding Hope. I've got a lead." Dani said as she grabbed her laptop. Dani showed them everything she had found and all the footage. She had lost Hope's trail after the gas station but she would continue looking through security footage.

"Pack it up we leave in an hour," Dean announced standing up from the table as Bobby walked in.

"Possible case in Stratton, could be a lead on Hope or just another case. Keep me posted if you hear anything." Dani said walking past the older hunter who nodded. He watched Dani turn around to walk out of the room, but then she stopped and stuck her head back in the room. "Hey Bobby, thank you." Dani said with a smile which Bobby returned. Bobby was the only father figure she had, the only adult in her life and she loved him so much, she never wanted him to feel unappreciated because he saved her. He let her live with him, provided for her and cared for her.

Bobby also taught her everything she knew. Dani went up to her room, everything she needed already in her car although she knew she needed to do laundry soon. The three hunters packed up Dean's impala, but not before Dean and Dani argued about taking her car. She knew she wasn't going to win so instead of taking two cars, she moved her things to Dean's car and they were on their way. Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat and Dani sitting in the back between the brothers. The drive to Stratton would be about 7 hours, but Dani was hoping Dean would cut some time out of that because she was itching to get to the town, itching for a hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani sat in the back of the impala on her blackberry researching more information on the murder in Stratton. She had fallen asleep about an hour in to the drive for about three hours before she was awoken by Sam for a pit stop. She was running a fever, her body felt as if it was on fire. She took off the jacket she was wearing leaving her in just a tight tank top. Her body trembled slightly but she tried to hide it so that the boys wouldn't notice. Why did she do this to herself? Whenever she quit cold turkey, his happened. She normally reduced her doses until she was completely off and she was fine, but now with Dean watching her every move she knew she had to quit again.

When the trio got back in the car, Dani was back on her phone and started going through her emails thinking maybe Hope had emailed her, but nothing. She swore that when they found that girl she would kill her for making her worry so much. Dani shifted in her seat and then winced when she leaned back and her shoulder hit the back of the seat. She had forgotten all about the bite and knew it needed to be cleaned out. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her makeup bag which supplemented not only makeup and pills, but a couple of medical supplies; it was a pretty big makeup bag. Sam watched as Dani cleaned out her bite and placed a new gauze.

"You okay?" he asked facing her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a smile, besides the sudden throbbing in her shoulder and the possibility of Hope being dead she was perfectly fine. She reached down in to her makeup purse to pull out a small compact mirror to look at her face. Her face was slightly purple especially around her neck and the small scrapes were less angry. She sighed and put away the mirror away. She felt Sam's eyes on her, he was still turned around facing her making her very uncomfortable. She grabbed a container of pain killers and set a couple in her hand. She glanced up and saw Dean's eyes on her through the rear view mirror.

"Can I have some of your water?" Dani asked Sam who reached down and grabbed the water before handing it off to her. She took the pill and washed it down with Sam's water. It always made her feel better, made her feel like she was floating on a cloud and had no current worries.

"Did you ever tell him?" Dani eyes snapped to her side where John Winchester was sitting. "Don't you think Sam should know what you did with Dean?" Dani closed her eyes, trying to ignore the older Winchester. When she opened her eyes again he was gone and she sighed in relief. The metallicar pulled up to a large house with a visible "for sale" sign right in the front of it. The house is empty, no cars around or in the driveway. It looked like a clean and fairly new house, so why would a ghost be haunting it? Dani looked at the house through her window in the back seat. The trio stepped out of the car and stood in front of the house.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide," Dean said with a smirk looking over at his brother. "This place is going to sell like hotcakes!" The three hunters head on inside to take a closer look and inspect the inside of the house. With his EMF in hand, Sam walked around the living room area. The device started going haywire making Sam raise an eyebrow and turn towards the other two hunters. Dani noticed there were power lines around him.

"There's a bunch of power lines, could be messing with the reading," Dani acknowledged. They continued to look around the house, looking for any signs that Hope could have been here and also what killed the man. Then a car pulled in to the drive way with a mover's truck attached to the end of it. The watched the boys head out to speak to the family and Dani stayed behind. She had already concluded that this was not Hope's doing, at least she prayed it wasn't. She continued to look around and could swear she felt as if she were being watched.

Shaking off the creepy feeling, Dani walked outside towards the family and the brothers. Dean was informing the family of a gas leak. The family looked up at Dani with a questioning look, but did not say anything. They agreed that for tonight they would not spend the night in their new home and instead will check in to a motel. Dean drives to a local motel and they check in to a room. Whenever they worked a case in the past, they would almost always get two rooms because Dean and Hope liked to get their own room. For this case, they got one room.

"Rock, paper, scissors, and loser takes the couch," Dean said but Sam turned to Dani and told her he'd take the couch. Dani told him no because he was too tall for it. They've shared a bed before, it's not like they haven't, but she didn't want to seem desperate by saying that they should just share the bed.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and start interviewing, I'm going to go around town and see if anyone seen Hope, we'll meet back later tonight, I'll bring dinner." The boys agreed and Dani was on her way. Later that night Dani returned with Chinese food, the boys had already returned from interviewing the housekeeper and were waiting on Dani to return with food, Dean was already starving.

"Any luck?" Sam asked when she set the food on the small table. Dean quickly grabbed his food and started eating. Dani raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing, no one's seen her, what about you guys?"

"Well the housekeeper confirmed that Mr. Gibson was brutally murdered. She told us about his wife who died in childbirth and his daughter who killed herself."

"So the ghost is the daughter?" Dani questioned as she grabbed her own food and sat on the couch to start eating. "Great, quick salt and burn and then we can move on." The boys nodded in agreement and continued eating. An hour later, Dean was laid up on his bed eating a pie that Dani brought him. Dani and Sam sat on the other bed watching TV and sharing a bag of popcorn. Before she knew it, her eyes started fluttering and she let out a yawn. She turned to Sam and he was watching a movie on HBO and then she looked towards Dean's bed, he was also watching the movie and finishing his pie. Dani went to stand up to move to the couch, but Sam's voice stopped her.

"You know there's enough room for two on this bed right?" Sam whispered. He leaned against the head board with the bag of popcorn on his lap and watched her, waiting for her to agree. When she finally nodded and laid back down Sam smiled. A couple of minutes later he was laying down himself pulling the covers over both of them and facing her.

"Goodnight," Dani whispered before her eye fluttered shut. "Night." She heard Sam whisper back. When morning came, Dani found herself in the best sleep of her life. She felt warm and well rested. She tried to remember a time when she felt well rested and the answer was never, well not since she shared a bed with Sam and he held her and made her feel safe. She hadn't gotten more than 6 hours of sleep since, wow, she didn't even remember when. But right now, she felt amazing. Finally opening her eyes, she found angry red numbers starring back at her that read 10:36am. She had gotten more than 8 hours of sleep. Her eyes shifted to Dean's bed and saw that he wasn't there, and that's when she realized that there was someone spooning behind her holding her closely.

There was an arm wrapped around her, right under her breasts and a face buried in her neck. She knew exactly who is was. Turning around slowly, careful not to wake him, Dani stared at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and young. Her hand softly brushed the hair away from his forehead. She felt him pull her flush against him and when she looked back up she found his eyes staring back at her. She let out the breathe she was holding in and smiled.

"Good morning Sam I Am." He didn't reply he just pressed his lips to hers and kissed her good morning. Dani returned the kiss throwing a leg over his hips and putting a hand on his chest. Sam pulled her in as closely as he could, savoring her lips. "Very good morning I'm assuming?" Dani questioned when Sam pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you yesterday," Sam replied leaning in to kiss her again.

"Me too," she whispered against his lips. Sam smiled and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her and kissed down her chin to neck. "Maybe we should do this more often," she added and Sam came back up to kiss her lips.

"Sleeping in the same bed or making out?"

"Well I wouldn't object to either," she smirked bringing his lips back to hers. "I like waking up next to you," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Dani had one leg hooked around waist pulling his body closer to hers. She could feel his morning hard-on pressed against her. This was a dream and she was going to wake up any minute now. But when she didn't, when Sam continued to kiss her she knew she wasn't dreaming, this was actually happening. With one final kiss, leaving her breathless, Sam stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Dean will be here any minute with breakfast, I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Enjoy your cold shower," Dani smirked and Sam laughed walking in to the bathroom. Dani laid there for a second, she could still feel Sam's lips on hers. She raised her hand to her lips and smiled. Minutes later the front door opened and Dean walked in holding a bag of food and a tray of coffee, and not just any coffee, Starbucks coffee. Dani literally leaped off the bed and towards Dean who smiled at her reaction.

"White Mocha Espresso," he announced as he handed her the drink.

"Oh my God I love you, have I told you how much I love you?" Dani said taking a sip of her large drink, excuse me, venti drink. Dean had also brought her a bagel with cream cheese and bacon. Along with donuts, a bagel for Sam and two bananas. Dani sat at the table eating her breakfast when suddenly Sam exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dani swore she was going to have an involuntary panic attack. Holy shit this man was gorgeous, not that she didn't already know that but he was even gorgeous that she remembered if that was even possible. Sam grabbed his duffle and returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Dani finished her breakfast and when Sam exited the bathroom Dani entered needing a cold shower herself.

After Dani showered, she stood in front of the mirror in just her underwear staring at herself reflection in the foggy mirror. She wondered what Sam saw in her, what any guy saw in her. She knew what Nick, her ex-boyfriend saw in her, because he only wanted one thing. She wasn't the skinniest girl in the world, she had curves. She was larger than Hope and that was just not in height but also in weight. While Hope stood at a solid 5 feet, Dani stood at 5' 9". Hope had huge boobs, whereas Dani had a solid 38B bra size. Her body was slightly toned from years of hunting.

When she was younger she was a slightly chubby kid, but after hitting puberty she stretched out and lost her baby fat. When she started training her body changed even more and the one thing she was proud of was her great legs that she got from running away from monsters and the law. Dani finished getting dressed and with one final look at her outfit she was on her way. She wore dark burgundy jeans, black shirt and black combat boots. Dani exited the bathroom moments later to find the boys waiting for her. Her cheeks flushed a little when her eyes locked eyes with Sam.

"Ready princess?" Dean asked and Dani gave him a look and began brushing out her hair. She attempted to put her hair in a ponytail but when pain shot through her arm she gave up. Sam noticed and walked over to her to help her out. Standing behind her, closer than needed, he took her hair in his hand and pulled it into a low pony tail. When he was down he ran his hands down her shoulders and then leaned down to kiss her neck which received an "oh come on" from Dean which caused Dani to laugh.

"Let's go," Dani said playfully pushing Sam away from her. The three hunters got in to Dean's impala and drove into the town to spend a couple of doing research. Later that night they return to the Carter's home with no luck in finding Hope. When Dean pulled up to the house, he notices the family has moved in. Dean curses to himself and looks over at Sam.

"What are we gonna do?" Dani questions leaning between the boys and Sam's the first one to speak.

"We can always tell them the truth..." Dean snorts and looks at his brother.

"How well do you think that's going to turn out," Dean replied.

"Well it's worth a try," Dani said getting out of the car. Seconds later the boys followed behind her. They started walking towards the house when a loud scream rang. Without a word the trio ran towards the house. Dani knocked on the door and the boys prepared to knock it down. A man opens the door.

"You! Did you touch my daughter?"

"What? No! Listen it's not safe here! You have to go, now," Dean explained and on cue their dog barks and then a yelp is heard. They all run out of the house and find a trail of blood. They follow the trail and find "Too late" painted in blood along the side of the house. The family now believe them, but when they head to the cars to leave all the tires are slashed. Dean's face falls and Dani stiffens a laugh which earns her a glare.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" Dean yelled clearly upset. Before anything else can happen the girls screams again and is pointing in to the fields. Everyone turns to look at her and then the field but they see nothing. They all head back in to the house frightened. Once inside Sam pulls out the out the salt from his back pack and starts making a salt circle large enough for all of them to fit in. Dean and Dani keep look out until he finishes while also trying to explain to the family what they do and telling them that nothing can get in the salt circle. Sam pulls out some photo graphs and begins showing them to the daughter.

"You saw her right? Did she look like anyone in these photos?" Sam asked.

"Her! She was paler and a lot dirtier but that was her," the girl proclaimed and her younger brother agreed. The boy's starts talking about the daughter and then both decide that Sam will head upstairs to the attic to check it out while Dean and Dani stay there and baby sit. Sam heads upstairs and Dean and Dani stay with the family. The wife's brother makes a snarl comment and then they start hearing a noise, a door opening slowly. Dani and Dean step in front of the family, Dean holding a fire poker while Dani stood next to him with no weapon. They watched the woman come closer and closer. Dani looked down at the salt line and then back up to the woman.

"Alright everybody stay calm, she's a ghost, she can't come in the circle," Dean announced holding up the fire poker. The woman stood right in front of the salt line and a blade slid down her arm then he foot stepped over the salt.

"Apparently she's not a ghost!" Dani exclaimed as the family behind her started yelling.

"Shoot her!"

"Yeah, about that." Dean started.

"Dammit, run!" Dani yelled ushering the family out as the woman began slashing her blade at Dean. Dani runs out with the family leaving Dean behind knowing he could handle himself. A few minutes later Sam and Dean come out the room.

"Hey, you alright?" Dani asked as she came around the house alone.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Dean questioned.

"Hiding," she replied as Sam and Dean began coming up with another plan. Dani went to go get the family but the boy was missing. "Crap," she whispered feeling a bit guilty. The mother and father began calling out for him but he didn't reply. The all looked around and didn't see the boy. The mother starts freaking out and the daughter starts yelling and Dani flips.

"Alright, listen the safest place for you right now is in the shed, let's go, Sam and Dean will find your son and I will stay with you guys as protection, now let's go." Dani started walking, but turns to the boys and give them a thumbs up. The mother and daughter follow Dani to the shed while the husband and brother refuse and decide to go along with Sam and Dean to find Danny.

Dani leads the mother and daughter to the shed and they wait. Dani stands closest to the door holding, while the mother and daughter stand in the middle of the room behind her. She's holding on to her knife which she always has strapped in her boot and is keeping watch. An hour later, Sam and Dean come back to the shed. Dean comes in last with a sorrow look on his face.

"Did you get Danny?" the mother asked.

"No," Dean replied looking down at the floor. Dani could instantly tell something was wrong. She looked at Sam and his sympathetic face confirmed her suspicion.

"No? Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside…"

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" Dean looked to Sam and then Dani before replying.

"Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry."

"What does that mean? What does that mean that you're sorry, are you saying that he's dead?" the wife asked beginning to get frantic. Dean's sad look followed by an explanation confirm it and the wife and daughter start crying. Dean looked over at Sam again before turning away and walking out of the shed. While the father is consoling the mother, the daughter is pacing and Dani is watching them and watching Sam. She was worried about Dean and his guilt. She knew he felt awful and Sam was probably feeling just as guilty.

Another hour passes and Sam and Dean return to the house to see what else they can find and the father joins them. Dani is left with the mother and daughter who are still quietly crying and consoling each other. She looks from the family to the door and then a loud crash occurs behind her. She runs over to the family, standing in defense in front of them. There was nothing and then a knife pierced the wall behind the daughter. They yelled and ran forward pushing Dani down accidentally. Dani quickly gets back up and they start hearing a bunch of noise around the shed. The mother is holding a rake in defense, but it is useless.

The woman comes charging in knocking down the wall and the mother. Dani pulls her up and gets in front of her in defense. Dani pushes the woman back and out of the shed, but the woman charged back at her knocking her down on top of the broken wall. Dani kicked at her and tried to get her off, but the woman was going crazy on top of her. Dani felt something pierce through her thigh and her eyes widened. Before she could react something dragged the woman out of the shed leaving Dani there laying on her back. When she looked down she found a small knife sticking out of her leg.

"Oh that's just fucking perfect, I wonder how dirty this knife is," Dani muttered as she stood up and started ripping apart the bottom of her shirt leaving her in a semi crop top. She put her hand in her mouth and bit down before removing the knife and tossing it to the side. She had to clean it out ASAP. She could hear the frantic yells of the woman and then the husband called out his wives name. When he came in to the shed he was covered in blood.

"Thanks," Dani told him as she wrapped the piece of shirt around her thigh, tying it tightly. The husband nodded in return. Sam and Dean returned with the son and they all walked out of the shed. Dani saw the dead woman laying out in the field, her eyes wide open and lifeless.

"You alright?" Sam asked waking over to her noticing her limp and slightly pained face. She didn't reply she just gave him a sarcastic thumbs up with a smile. The sun began to rise and Dean decided it was time to go when the husband announced he would be calling the police. Sam, Dean and Dani said their goodbye and were on their way. They returned to the motel to get cleaned up and get some sleep before returning to Bobby's.

Dani sat in her underwear and half ripped t-shirt on top of the bed while Sam tended to her thigh. He had to disinfect the cut multiple times because he didn't know how old or dirty that knife was and didn't want Dani to get an infection. While Sam tended to her wound, she called Bobby. She had to keep her mind off Sam touching her thighs, so close to her… Bobby didn't have any news, nothing has changed nothing. Dani was getting so frustrated. The next morning the trio packed up and made their way back to Bobby's.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days at Bobby's was quiet. Sam was searching for another case. Bobby was helping. Dani continued looking into Hope and Dean, Dean just watched Dani and contributed in any way he could. While Dean went to go pick up pizza, Dani made a break through with Hope's GPS.

"Holy shit," Dani exclaimed. "Hope's GPS is on, she's in…Iowa…?" Dani was dumbfounded. Why had Hope's GPS suddenly turned on? Maybe her phone was dead this entire time? She didn't think about that. But if her phone was on now, why didn't she call anyone?

"What's Hope doing in Iowa?" Dean question as he walked through the door holding a pizza. Dani shrugged knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"I'm pin pointing her coordinates now." Dani entered Hope's coordinates on google and wrote the address on a piece of paper. As she stood up, Sam was coming downstairs with his laptop.

"I think I found a case."

"I've got a lead on Hope, some place in Iowa." Sam tilted his head and turned the laptop towards her where an article was pulled up about brutal murders in Iowa.

"Great," Dani mumbled walking past Sam towards her room. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Dani went straight to her room, suddenly tired. She threw on some grey sweat pants and changed her top before packing up her things and then finally getting in to the bed. They had gotten no rest, they were up all night and she knew they were all exhausted. Dani laid in her bed staring at her ceiling. She was tired, yet every time she closed her eyes she saw it, blood, tons of blood. It started a couple of days ago, every time she went to sleep she saw Dean's hell, bits and pieces, flashes so quick and bloody it haunted her. Getting up from her bed, she walked over to Sam and Dean's room and opened the door slowly. She peaked her head in and saw that Dean's bed was empty and Sam was laying in his. Dani closed the door softly behind her and tip toed over to Sam's bed. She stood there for a second watching him. He looked so peaceful.

"Staring is creepy." Dani jumped back.

"Dammit Sam," she laughed.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam whispered as he pulled back the covers. Dani smiled and joined him. She curled into his side and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," Dani mumbled and Sam kissed her head. The next morning, Dani woke up before the boys. She managed to get about four hours before the nightmares took over. Sam laid next to her on his stomach facing away from her, yet one of his hands held on lightly to her forearm. She smiled and with her available arm reached over to grab her phone from the night stand. She typed in the address of Hope's coordinates in to google and waited for the results. She would have to keep checking the coordinates to make sure she hasn't left the town.

"Honey Wagon?" she whispered in confusion and then clicks on the link. Lord, was that a mistake. Naked girls suddenly filled her phone and when she tried to click on something else on the site her phone froze. _Fucking porn sites,_ she thought as she started at the screen waiting for it to unfreeze.

"Are you looking at porn?" She looked over at Sam who was now turned in her direction. "I knew you and my brother were more alike than I thought." Dani smirked at him and then turned back to her phone.

"I think Hope is at a strip club, that's what the coordinates led me to. I'll keep tracking her as we drive to Iowa but the coordinates that I wrote down earlier points to this place, a strip club."

"Strip club?" Dean perked in. Sam and Dani looked toward Dean's bed and laughed. Of course he would wake up at the word strip club.

"You think she's working the case?" Sam asked.

"Why would she work a case alone?" Dani questioned. She felt Sam release her forearm and she suddenly missed his touch. God, she was dying for him to kiss her again. Dani glanced at the clock next to her, it was only 8 they would be leaving in an hour. She put her phone down on the night stand and turned over to Sam. Ignoring Dean's comment, she cuddled in to Sam's side and he embraced her.

She heard Dean make a gagging noise and turn to lay on to his belly. Dani traced circles on Sam's chest as they laid there quietly. His warmness filled her and he made her feel calm, like she could forget everything. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam whispered. Dani thought about his question for a moment. She was thinking about a lot of things, Hope, her sanity, Sam, and a couple of other minor problems in her life.

"Why we never worked out, why you left me in the first place..." she looked up at Sam and neither of them said anything, instead Sam leaned down and kissed her lips, which Dani returned hungrily. She turned her body so she lift her head to kiss him better. Sam held her close not wanting to let her go and then she fell asleep on his chest until her phone alarm went off alerting them that it was 9.

Sam packed up the car while Dani fixed her hair in the bathroom. The hunters pilled in to the car and were on their way towards Iowa. Dani convinced Sam to sit in the back seat with her which really didn't take much convincing. They fell back into their routine as if nothing ever happened. Dean smirked at the two of them and Dani ignored him and any comments he made throughout the drive. She truly just needed comfort, that's all she wanted right now. Dani was cuddled in to Sam's side with her legs across his lap playing a game on her phone until she finally fell asleep.

"Do you think she's really okay? She's been surprisingly calm about everything." Dean asked looking at Sam in the rear view mirror.

"You know Dani, we won't really know until shit hits the fan. But honestly I think she's doing fine." Sam replied. Dean nodded and continued driving. When Dani woke up Dean was pulling in to a diner and thank God because she was starving. They headed in ordered their food and ate before heading back on to the road.

Five hours later, Dean parked across the street from the Honey Wagon. The place was well-lit and it looked pretty busy. The parking lot was full and there were people still out and about in the small town. Dani debated whether or not she should sit this one out, but decided that she would go on in, she could use a couple of drinks and she could keep an eye on Sam. The group walked in to the place. Dean went straight towards the stage area while Sam and Dani went to the bar. Dani ordered a couple of tequila shots while Sam ordered a beer. They sat at the bar scooping out the place looking out for Hope. A couple of hours passed and no sign of Hope anywhere. Sam was on his third beer and Dani had about 6 shots of tequila and was on her second Margarita. She was feeling pretty buzzed and feeling great.

"You know there are private rooms… maybe she's in one of those?" Sam stated and Dani nodded. "Are you listening to me?" Dani nodded again. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I have to go pee." Dani said hopping off the stool. Sam watched her walk towards the bathroom and when he couldn't see the top of her brunette hair he got up to follow her. When Dani was done using the bathroom, she walked out of the women's bathroom only to be pulled in to the men's bathroom. She felt the cold door behind her back and then hungry lips against hers. She smiled and moaned in to Sam's mouth.

"Didn't your brother ever teach you not to take advantage of helpless drunk girls?" Dani asked catching her breath. He laughed.

"Are you kidding me? This is exactly what he would do!" Dani laughed and nodded in agreement. Dani smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer. One of her hands pushed in to the back of his hair and gripped it lightly. Dani pulled away with a laugh when his hand started travelling up under her shirt tickling her skin. She gave him another quick kiss to his lips.

"Remember that night after Nick and I broke up and we all got drunk and went to the tattoo parlor."

"And how after that we made out for the first time for hours and you stayed with me that night."

"You were a very good kisser then, but your skills have definitely improved," she chucked. "You've always been my best friend, you were there for me even after I was a jerk to you, and you were always the one I wanted to be with. You erased every kiss, every touch and every memory of that jerk. I don't think I ever thanked you for that, so thank you." Dani explained caressing his cheek. Okay, she was a little more drunk than she cared to admit. _"But then you broke my heart,"_ she wanted to add, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I always saw you as more than a friend, it just took you a lot longer to realize it than I did."

"Sorry," Dani smiled sheepishly and pulled him to her to meet his lips in another hungry kiss. Sam swallowed her moans and then pulled away, he rubbed his nose against hers with his eyes closed catching his breath. "Come on let's go find Dean and get out of here, it doesn't look like Hope is here." Dani frowned, partially because she didn't want to stop touching him and also because they hadn't found Hope. They walked out of the bathroom and went off to look for Dean, they found him near the stage nursing a beer. Once back at the room, Dani searched for Hope's GPS and found it was currently in the same location.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Dani shouted dropping her phone on the night stand. She winced knowing that the phone could have been easily broken. She looked over at the boys who were watching her with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her duffel bag. Facing the wall she removed her dirty shirt and grabbed one of Sam's and removed her jeans and stayed in her underwear. She walked over to the bed and crawled in without another word. Alcohol always made her sleepy, so right now she just wanted to sleep and shut out the world till the morning.

The next morning Dean wakes up and hears someone in the bathroom. He looks over at Sam and Dani's bed and notices that Dani is still in bed, but Sam is not. He turns to the bathroom and tries to listen closely but he can't make out anything from the other side of the door. Dean heard the long sigh and then a hand on the door, he quickly fell back on to the bed and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Sam stood in the bathroom talking to Ruby. He wanted to end it with her, but he knew if he wanted to kill Lilith he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Dani, especially since he just got her back in his life or his brother, but it needed to be done.

When he was done with his conversation he sighed and took a second to compose himself before reaching for the door to exit the bathroom. He looked over and saw that both his brother and Dani were still sleeping. It was pretty early, only 6, he would give them another hour or so before waking them up. Walking over to the small table, he sat down and opened up his laptop. He came across murder another murder in the town, another husband who murdered his wives. That was 3 now. He wrote down any important information and then closed his laptop. He decided to go get breakfast, something simple, sandwiches and coffee and wake up the sleeping hunters when he returned.

When Sam returned he found Dani still in bed and Dean changing from a fresh shower. Sam informs Dean about what he found and they sit down to get more details. Dean calls the county to find out where the husbands were being held. Dean grabbed his sandwich and began eating while Sam walked over to the bed to wake up Dani. Sam couldn't help but laugh when Dani opened her eyes and glared at him. Her eyeliner had smudged and her hair was a mess. She didn't say anything she just got up and went straight to the bathroom to get ready.

Dean decided that he and Dani would go to the sheriff's department to interview one of the husbands and they would drop off Sam at the hospital. The husband currently in custody was Adam. He explained his story to Dean and Dani, telling them that he loved his wife and he had no idea why he killed his wife. He began sobbing and explaining that they were happy and that he loved her. Dani decided to use her gift and read his mind, and there was nothing but confusion and guilt. He was telling the truth.

Dani let Dean finish the interview and went outside to speak to an officer. She asked if there was a computer she could use. She got on the computer and began looking up information on the three different husbands and their backgrounds. She began to look for any connections and the only thing she found was that their credit card statements suggested they all went to a strip club the night they murdered their wives, the same strip club that led her to Hope.

Hope had to be working this case. She began to look through the police surveillance files from the past two days and quickly scanned through them. She found one with Hope, time stamped to two days ago. She came in to interview one of the husbands, but not Adam. Dani's head was spinning, she wondered why Hope would work a case without any of them. Why didn't Hope call her and at least let her know she was alive?

She forwarded the information and surveillance videos that she found to her laptop and then deleted the information and history. Standing up, she saw Dean making his way to her. They walked out of the station and headed towards the hospital to pick up Sam. They exchanged information and Dani told them about the information she found on the sheriff's database and Dean told them about the stripper Adam was with, Jasmine. They stopped at a fast food place and then headed back to the room. Sam went through the files and information Dani forwarded to her laptop. Dean sat in front of him devouring his burger and fries.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe you should go undercover and check out the back stage and see if Hope has been back there," Dean said.

"You've been thinking huh? That's never good… And I don't feel like walking around half naked in front of a bunch of strangers, so I'm not doing it."

"Maybe they need a bartender or waitress," Sam chimed in. Dani raised an eyebrow and then nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll go check it out." Dani walked over to her duffel and changed her top to a tight black tank top that showed a good amount of cleavage and midriff, threw on her black jacket and put on the only pair of pumps that she owned, that weren't that high thank god. Dean tossed her the keys and she was on her way, well not without being threatened by Dean about damaging his baby. She rolled her eyes and left the room leaving Sam and Dean to their own thoughts.

"Alright let's get this over with," Dani said as she parked across the street from the strip joint. She shook out her hair from her pony tails allowing her long curled locks to flow over her shoulders. She didn't know how she was going to pull this off but if she could get on the inside then she might be able to ask more questions and find out more from the workers. She honestly hoped she didn't have to go on stage, she just wanted to get in the back and ask some questions and be done with it.

Dani entered the club with nervous flowing off of her. She headed straight to the bar to speak to a manager. The manager was an older not totally horrible looking gentlemen who didn't object to any new employees, especially any hot ones. He took her to the back to his office and they began talking, then he sat next to her and put his hand on her thigh and began feeling her up. Dani tried not to act disgusted, but internally she wanted to throw up.

"You can start tonight, I'm short a waitress," he told her caressing her thigh. She smiled nervously up at him and nodded.

"Sounds great, I guess I'll head home to change and come right back…?"

"Not so fast baby girl," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. His hand ran all the way up her thigh and between her legs and very close to her private lady bits. Dani jumped back and squeezed her legs closed. Suddenly the door opened and Dani almost cried in relief.

"Jeff, we need you out here, we have a problem," a girl wearing a super mini skirt informed him. He looked down at Dani and smiled before getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight, your shift starts at 8," he threw over his shoulder and exited the room. Dani took a second to compose herself and shake off the disgust. She stood and quickly exited the club goose bumps crawling over her skin. She drove back to the room and quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Got the job, I start at 8," Dani announced exiting the bathroom. The next couple of hours flew by Sam and Dean continued doing research, Dean phoned Bobby at one point. Dani had been in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes fixing her hair and makeup. When she walked out it was almost like a different girl. She managed a perfect natural smokey eye with a winged cat eye to complete the look. The boys looked up at her when she walked out, dressed in black boy shorts and a tight t-shirt. She wasn't embarrassed to be half naked around the boys, they were like her brothers, with the exception of Sam and having slept with him in the past. It was being half naked around strangers that made her freak out.

She pulled off her shirt and threw on a strapless little black dress that she wore with a blazer and tights when she was undercover. The dress was long enough that it covered the stab wound, but if it rose too much it would expose the bandage. She put on the same pumps from earlier and was done. She was going to freeze her ass off. The boys dropped her off in front of the club then drove around the block a couple of times before heading in after her.

Dani found the owner and he showed her around and explained to her the basics. Dani waitressed for a while in high school so she was familiar with it. She was familiar with alcohols although she's never bartend but she knew how to make drinks and such. The place was pretty slow, it was a Thursday after all, however people continued entering every couple of minutes. Once she was pretty familiar with everything, the owner left her to start waitressing. She could feel his eyes on her practically undressing her with his eyes. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

She took a couple of orders and when she had a chance went to the back to the dressing rooms to begin questioning the other girls. She was also keeping an eye out for Hope. Many of the men were drinking and were really grabby, she had gotten her ass grabbed or spanked at least a dozen times. One guy felt up her leg as he took his order and although she was getting great tips she was pissed.

Dean and Sam sat at the bar looking around for Hope or any suspicious characters who could be the succubus, because that's what they narrowed down what they were hunting. The place was suddenly crowded, mostly with men but there were a couple of woman around, not including the strippers who were swarming the place along with the waitresses. There were two bartenders and one of them was a man, but other than that every things seemed normal. Dean turned to Sam and saw him scanning the club, he guessed looking for Dani.

"How are you feeling seeing your girlfriend half naked and being felt up by horny men?"

"She's not my girlfriend Dean." Sam told him and continued to look around. His eyes widened when spotted the short brunette. She wore tiny black under wear and a sexy black wired bra. She was in the corner dancing on a private mini stage for a small group of guys. Dean looked at his brother's transfixed face and followed his gaze to see Hope on the other end. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time he saw her except her hair was longer and she was thinner. His eyes widened and he turned back to Sam and nudged him.

"Dude that's my girl, you have your own," Dean said and got up to walk towards her direction. He stopped when he saw Hope get on a man's lap and start grinding on his lap. The man was smiling and then he watched him reach up to touch the necklace around Hope's neck. His pointer finger trailed down her breast as he held on to the necklace. Dean felt his blood begin to boil, first off another man was touching his girl and secondly he was touching his necklace. He was across the room in seconds yanking Hope off the man, leaving Hope stunned. She looked up in to his green eyes in shock.

"Dean?"

"Hey sweetheart. How about a dance?" Then the man Hope was dancing on got up to protest.

"I suggest you sit down before I make you sit down," Dean suggested using his tough authorial voice sending shivers down Hope's spine. She loved that voice, it instantly turned her on. Hope bit her lip with a smirk and took his hand to lead him towards a private room. The first thing she did was hug him and then she pulled him down to meet his lips. They could talk later, right now she was going to give him the lap dance of a life time. Hope closed the door behind them and pushed Dean down on to the couch.

She was only wearing a black thong underwear with a matching black bra and some red stilettos. Hope slowly walked towards him a smirk playing on her lips. She leaned down a bit to give him a full view of her full breasts before slowly straddling his lap. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted to touch every part of her, but instead kept his hands by his sides so that she could do all the work. He missed her so much and right now seeing her brought back all the memories of their childhood, all the memories they shared.

Hope began to rotate her hip on him and she could feel him hardening beneath his jeans. She brought her hands to his chest and raked her fingernails down his torso. Dean couldn't take it anymore, his hands slowly slid up her thighs. He squeezed her thighs as she pushed down harder on him. Hope looked up in to his eyes and with a smile she slowly leaned in to kiss him. Her lips barely touched his but she could feel his breath hot on her lips. Dean let out a soft groan and leaned in to connect their lips. Dean wrapped one hand around her breast and the other behind her neck to pull her in as much as he could

"God I want you so much, but not in here. I want you all to myself for hours," Dean whispered capturing her lips once again. Dean was in heaven right now, he wanted her so much, but not here. He wanted to take her back to a motel room and not leave for a couple of days. He missed her, God has he missed her. She was all he ever thought about when he got back. Truth be told he thought he'd never see her again. It's been months since he'd last seen her, and that was before his death.

Dani was in the back room with a couple of other girls who were either fixing their makeup or smoking. She sat in front of a mirror taking to another stripper who was giving her makeup tips. They began talking and then another girl came over and sat next to them.

"So is there a Jasmine working here?"

"Name doesn't sound familiar," one of the girls replied in a strong accent that she couldn't place. She asked them a couple more questions before thanking her and going around to other strippers. She thought maybe she should talk to the owner, but she didn't want to be alone with him. After speaking to another girl, who barely looked older than 18, she decided to check her phone to see if Sam texted her. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the text, _Dean found her._ Relief washed over her body, she didn't have to worry any more, but now she was angry because Hope never contact her. That girl was going to get it when she finally saw her. Then she read the next text which stated that he didn't know where they went.

Dani knew they probably went off to hump like bunnies, especially since it's been a while for them, so she asked one of the girls where they're private rooms were and headed in that direction. She opened the first two doors and they were empty, the third however had a man getting grinded on and groped by several strippers. She closed the door and proceeded to the next one. She heard light moans and when she tried to open the door it was locked. She banged on the door and waited for a response.

"Find another room," she heard Hope yell, but Dani was angry, she so annoyed.

"You better find your own ride back, Sam and I are leaving!" She yelled over the music. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Dean that they were leaving in case they didn't hear her and went to go find Sam. He was at the bar again, the safest place in a strip club, holding a drink in his hand. His eyes locked with hers almost immediately and he knew she was upset. She walked up to the bar, next to Sam and ordered 4 shots of tequila. Without the salt and lime she drank them down one after the other.

"Alright let's head out, they can find a way back themselves. I'm pretty sure Hope has a car or something. I want to get out of here," Dani explained. Sam took off his jacket and put it over Dani's shoulder since she was shivering. Dani smiled up at him and held the jacket close to her. They got in to the impala and drove back to the motel room. Dani rushed straight in to the shower and when she came out in shorts and a white T, Sam was already laid out on the bed in a black t-shirt and sweat pants. Dean and Hope nowhere in sight. She sighed and got in to bed with Sam ready for this night to be over. But she didn't fall asleep, instead she leaned against the head board and watched TV. When her eyes started drifting close, her phone began to ring and it shook her awake. She picked it up and it was Dean on the other end.

"She's gone again."

"Goddammit!" Dani exclaimed getting up from the bed. "What do you mean she's gone?" Dani yelled waking Sam up. "She was with you, how could you let her disappear again?" Dani hung up and walked over to the door to kick it. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on the wall. Rough hands came around her and just hugged her. The walk from the club back to the motel was about 15 minutes. Dean debated taking a cab but decided he wanted to avoid Dani and let her cool off. He was pissed at himself for letting her get away again. Everything was going perfect.

They were going to head back to the motel, but he had to use the bathroom. When he returned, Hope was nowhere to be found. He spent half an hour looking for her and it was like they started from the beginning again. Dani began shouting at him as soon as he walked through the door. Sam held on to her and shot his brother and sympathetic look. Dean knew that she didn't mean any of it, that she was just upset. He was actually relieved she was yelling at him because that meant she wasn't keeping it bottled in. When Dani was done yelling, all Dean could do was apologize. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table to grab her phone. She looked up Hope's coordinates and it was in the same location it had been hours before.

"Her coordinates are still the same."

"I checked the entire place and she wasn't there," Dean replied.

"Were going back," Dani said and didn't bother to change back. When they got back to the club it had emptied out a bit. It was nearing 3 and they closed at 4 so it was to be expected. Dani went straight to the back to the changing rooms and picked up her phone and dialed Hope. In the distance, over the music she could make out a ringing. The chorus to "Pour some sugar on me" could be heard in the distance, she followed the noise and found Hope's phone laying on one of the dressing room vanities. She picked up and laughed before tossing it against the wall and shattering it. She walked out of the back stage and found Sam and Dean.

"She's not here, let's go," Dani announced and in silence they all got in to the car and Dean drove them back to the room. Dani went straight to bed without a word to anyone. She just wanted this day to be over, because she knew clearly their problems were just beginning. This wasn't a normal, Hope didn't do this. Now they had to finish the case and figure out how to track Hope again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani managed to sleep through the night, the boys however were up and already researching. Dean looking for Hope and Sam on the case. Dani could hear Dean talking on the phone, she assumed Bobby. She turned towards them but kept her eyes closed as she stretched. She honestly wished she could stay in bed, all day, with a naked Sam next to her, but she knew that wouldn't happen, especially right now. Sitting up from the bed she looked up at the boys.

She could tell Dean was just as worried and angry as she was, if anything more. Guilt took over, and she remembered yelling at him and accusing him of not keeping a good eye on Hope after finding her last night. She knew it wasn't his fault she was just pissed off and stressed about the whole situation. She got up from the bed and went to brush her teeth and wash her face with some cold water. When she returned to the main room, Dean was off the phone and Sam was closing his laptop and standing up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Dani whispered and Dean just smiled and raised his hand in front of him as if to say "no chick flick moments."

"We're good, let's just find her." Dani nodded and went to change out of her worn clothes. "Were you on the phone with Bobby?" Dani asked turning to find Sam behind her. He leaned down to capture her lips with a smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

"There's been another murder, but this time kid kills his mother," Sam informed them. "I'm going to drop by the corners with Dean and you can stay here and continue to work on tracking Hope. We'll be back in an hour." Dani agreed and walked over to the table where her laptop and breakfast sat waiting for her. Sam and Dean got dressed in their best FBI outfits and were on their way. Dani sat at the table wondering how they were going to find Hope. If she wanted to run and not be found Hope could do that with no problem. But why would she be running?

Dani sighed and walked over to Dean's things and found his father's journal. She began flipping through it coming across many things she's never heard of or encountered. She's only looked through John Winchester's journal maybe twice in the past, but she thought maybe it could help. There was a lot of interesting things, numbers, references, cases, messages, and foot notes. There were many newspaper clippings and pictures mostly of Mary and the boys but there were a couple of other ones. She came across a picture of the boys where they were kids, another of John and Mary.

She smiled when she saw a picture of the four of them during their early teens in the Singer Salvage lot sitting on the back of a pick truck and then another one almost identical except in their late teens, Dean had an arm wrapped around Hope looking down at her with affection, a slight smile on his face and she was on Sam's back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs around his waist smiling like a goof. This was the summer before Hope left to go to college, the summer she and Sammy graduated high school. It was one of her favorite summers because they were all together. After graduating high school a semester early and taking a year off from school, Hope picked up a college brochure and decided to go to college.

Then there was a picture of a couple, the mother had red hair and the father a brunette, the mother looked a lot like Hope, if Hope ever dyed her hair fully red. She turned the picture and read the back of it, all it was, was a year, 1975. She wanted to guess that this was Hope's parents before they got possessed by demons because they were holding hands and smiling. They looked happy. The picture behind that one made her heart stop. It was of her and her mother on her tenth birthday. Her mother's long brunette hair blew in the wind and her arm were wrapped around Dani from behind and they were both smiling.

The picture was a bit worn but still in pretty good condition. She recalled this picture sitting by the entrance of their home on a glass frame. How did John have this picture? How come no one thought to give her this picture? Wiping the stray tear that ran down her cheek she continued looking through the journal. She came across a summoning spell, the summoning spell however was for a crossroads demon. Maybe she could trap a crossroads demon and us them to find out where Hope was.

Dani grabbed her own journal, which was really more like a notebook full of notes, drawings, her own pictures and other random things and not really a journal at all, but whatever. She began transferring the notes for summoning a crossroads demon and on a separate piece of paper she wrote down that she needed. Walking over to the night stand she grabbed her cell phone. Pressing 4 to speed dial Bobby Singer's, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Bobby, hey, I have a question for you, I found a cross roads demon summoning spell, but that only works on a cross roads demons right? Have you come across any demon summoning rituals and do you think they will work on Hope?" Bobby took in everything Dani banged out in one whole breath. He stood quiet for a second before replying.

"A demon summoning spell won't work on Hope because she's not possessed, but it doesn't mean we can't try. It's never been done, so we don't know for sure. How do you plan on using a cross roads demon without making a deal?"

"I was thinking of trapping it and using it to my advantage, don't need to make a deal for that, but if you can find a demon summoning spell then we can work that way," Dani replied. She heard Bobby sigh and thought that maybe this had to do with Dean and his demon deal. She continued to talk to Bobby for another 10 minutes when she heard the door open behind her and Sam walked in. Bobby said he would call back when he's gotten a list of the items needed for the summoning spell.

"Hey, how did it go? Where's Dean?" Dani asked pulling her curls in to a pony tail and grabbing her makeup bag. She walked in to the bathroom and grabbed her moisturizer from the bag.

"We met another FBI agent, a real agent that apparently got put on the case. Dean took him to the Honey Wagon to try to keep him distracted while I go to the hospital to get the blood, came by to see if you wanted to come with me." Sam spoke as Dani stood in front of the mirror applying the finishing touch, mascara.

"I'm working on something on Hope, just waiting for Bobby to call me back to tell me what I need to pick up."

"Ritual?" Sam asked and Dani nodded.

"Demon summoning, we're not sure it will work but it is worth a try right?" Dani replied putting her mascara away. Sam nodded and headed for the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." And with that Sam was gone leaving her alone to finish gathering her things. A couple of minutes later Bobby called and told her what she needed. They had pretty much everything she just needed to pick up one more herb and some more candles because they only had 3 and the ritual called for 5. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of the room and walked down the block towards the small supermarket a couple of blocks away from the room. About an hour later, Dani was almost back to the room when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and Dean's face popped up on her screen.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Sam is not picking up my phone calls and he went to go see that doctor. I think she might be the siren, can you get down to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting to the room now, I'll drop this off and head to the hospital, and I'll call you when I've found him." With that she hung up. She reached the room and dropped off everything before catching a cab and heading to the hospital. The cab pulled up to the side of the small hospital abruptly. Dani tossed him a $20 and ran out of the car. She noticed there were only about 3 cars in the parking lot, it was after hours and the small hospital was probably done for the night. Dani didn't know where to start, but thought it wouldn't be hard to find the doctor's office because it was a small two floor hospital and also there was a list behind a glass of the doctor's names next to the elevator doors. _Dr. Kara Roberts, 203._

Instead of taking the elevator she took the stairs to the second floor and practically running down the hall, she began looking at the room numbers, but before reaching her destination she catch glimpse of two brunettes involved in some non-professional activity. She walked around the corner and looked up at the room number and of course it was 203. She pulled her gun from the back of her jeans and opened the door. The sight in front of her almost made her sick; Sam was making out with a gorgeous doctor who may or may not be the siren. Sam pulled his lips away from the doctor and looked back over his shoulder to see Dani standing there pointing a gun at them. Dr. Kara pulled back with a scared and concerned look and held her hands up in defense.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Sam asked standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Dean called, he says she's the siren…" Dani said pointing her gun quickly at the flowers left of Kara and then back to Kara. "Those flowers were found at each of the victim's places."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dr. Kara shouted obviously frightened. She was either a good actress or not the siren, but she had to make sure.

"We will just check and get this out of the way," Dani started carefully putting away her gun to pull out her blade. She walked over to Sam and sliced his palm lightly, enough to draw blood. With the blood on the knife, Dani walked over to the doctor whose eyes were wide and hands still held up in defense. She let down the wall in her head, scared and confused thoughts started to fill her head, there was also guilt, but that wasn't coming from Kara. If she was a siren she would have attacked back by now, and she wouldn't be this scared. She stopped mid-step and shook her head, she wasn't a siren, and if she wasn't a siren and Sam wasn't under her spell then why was he kissing her? The guilt intensity filled her head and her mind was spinning. She could feel her head slightly begin to throb.

Dani turned around and without a word left the room. She ignored Sam calling her and left the building without looking back trying to hold back tears. She was extremely hurt. Instead of taking a cab back she decided she would walk it back, it was only about 2 miles away, the walk wouldn't be too bad and it would allow her to clear her head. About half way through her walk she saw a park with a small lake in the middle. She walked over to a tree and sat down facing the lake. It was getting dark and she could see the sun setting in the vast distance. She sat there for a while just watching the sun slowly disappear. Soon she was alone, all the parents had taken their children home and she didn't notice until she realized how quiet it got.

She was trying to make sense of things. She didn't know if she should be mad considering she and Sam weren't dating or anything serious, but it still hurt because she still loved him so much. She never thought he would do that to her. She wanted it to not feel hurt, but she couldn't help it. Sam wanted to kiss her, he wasn't under any spell, and she was gorgeous. Shaking off the last of her thoughts she stood up and wiped at her wet cheeks.

She was still angry and upset, the walk didn't help, but she thought it was time to head back, especially since her head was starting throb even worse. As she walked she pulled her phone from her jacket and viewed her missed calls. They were all from Sam, while only one was from Dean. When she finally reached the room it was completely dark out. She walked in to the room with no intention of speaking to Sam that was until her started yelling at her.

"Where did you go? I've been trying to call you!" Sam yelled and began making his way towards her.

"You do not get to yell at me right now!" Dani replied and then turned around to grab her gun and start cleaning it. She needed a distraction, and she also needed to disassemble the gun before she decided to shoot him with it. Sam paused and watched her walk over to her bed and start cleaning her gun. He was angry at her for running out and disappearing for two hours, but deep down he knew he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at Dean and for everything he said over the phone. His brother didn't believe that Kara wasn't the siren and practically commanded him to stay away from the rest of this case. Overall, he was angry at himself for being such a damn idiot, he did want to kiss her, but he didn't make the move, she did. He sighed and walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her leg. He opened his mouth to speak but Dani snapped first.

"Don't touch me! Dammit Sam, I know we're not a couple but I thought we were heading somewhere again," she explained moving away from his touch. She got up from the bed and headed towards the door she thought she could face him but she couldn't right now. She walked around the motel to the abandoned alley way and walked up to the large dumpster. She angrily slammed her hands in to it and then brought them to her sides clenched in fists.

She let out what she thought would be a yell, but it was more of a low growl. The dumpster pushed forward a couple of feet away from her without her touching it. She tripped over her own feet trying to step away from the dumpster and ended up on her butt staring at the dumpster. She sat there for a couple minutes before she heard feet shuffling behind her. Dani looked behind her expecting Sam, but instead found a tall brunette wearing jeans, a black shirt and black leather jacket walking towards her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine, I just… a cat scared the shit out of me." The brunette nodded and held out a hand to help her up.

"How about a drink? There's a bar right across the street," Dani looked at her and then nodded. She followed the brunette to the bar in silence and they sat at the bar. She ordered them both a drink and then finally the girl decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Ruby."

"Dani, thanks for the drink," Dani replied with a smile and they tapped their glasses together.

"So can I assume boy trouble?" Ruby asked and Dani chuckled with a nod.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, I've just had my share of assholes so I can relate." They continued to talk for about another twenty minutes before Ruby excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Dani nursing her third Long Island Iced Tea. About 10 minutes passed by and Dani began to wonder what was taking her so long. She stood up to go see where she went but instead spotted Sam walking in to the bar and straight towards her. _Fuck_.

She wasn't mad anymore because she was numbed by the alcohol. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol and knowing this she knew she couldn't resist him. He walked up to her and without saying a word grabbed her and pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her hungrily, forcefully expressing to her how angry he was with himself and how sorry he was. Dani returned the kiss suddenly wanting more than a kiss.

"Let's go back to the room," she whispered against his lip before capturing his bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled away with a final kiss and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the bar.

Dean and Nick sat in the front of the impala staking out Dr. Kara Roberts at her apartment. Dean called Sam and told him to stay put and decided that he could manage with Nick. Dean knew Sam was pissed but he couldn't risk it and since Dani didn't finish the job and double check the doctor he had to make sure before moving forward. Dean sighs and pulls out a flask, he takes a couple of sips before offering some to Nick who shrugs and takes a pull himself.

With a smirk he returns the flask, unknowing to Dean Nick had just gave him his poison. Nick starts a conversation, stating that maybe she infected her victims with her saliva. Dean shrugs and doesn't disagree but doesn't understand. He turns to Nick and he is smirking. Nick then proceeds to tell Dean that he cannot trust Sam, or his girlfriend. Nick explains that he needs to get Sam out of the way so that they can be brothers. Sam thought he was forgiven because Dani was kissing him and holding his hand and there was no sign that she was upset anymore, but he knew better, she was just a bit numb from the alcohol.

He didn't know how many drinks she had and right now he didn't care, he wanted to show her how sorry he was. Dani slid the card in to the card reader and turned around to kiss Sam again. Without their lips separating, they walked in to the room. Sam kicked the door closed once they both were inside. Someone cleared their throat and Sam and Dani ripped apart from each other to find a man sitting on Dean's bed. Sam was suddenly grabbed and tossed to a wall by Dean was holding a knife to Sam's throat. Dani whipped out her gun and pointed it at the man sitting on Dean's bed.

"What did you do to him?" Dani yelled watching as the man stood on his feet and made his way over to the boys. The man begins to explain that he has total control over Dean and with a blink of an eye grabs Sam's face and spits in to his mouth. He rushes over to Dani before she could shoot and knocks her to the ground. He straddles her legs and grabs her face to spit in her mouth as well, how gross! When her eyes suddenly change to a darker brown he smirks and gets up.

"Now you fight, and the winner gets to be with me forever," Nick announced and sat back down on the bed to enjoy the show before him. The trio looked at each other circling each other like preys and suddenly in a blink of an eye Dean and Dani launched at Sam sending him tumbling to the ground. Sam managed to flip Dani off sending her over him and on to her back. He grabbed on to Dean and rolled them over so that he was on top of him and began punching him in the face.

Dani lost it for a second, she found herself starring at the ceiling one second and then jumping on to her feet to attack Sam again. She kicked Dean a couple of times before launching herself at Sam once again. With Sam on his back, Dani began throwing as many punches as she could to Sam's face. Behind them, laughter erupted, but that didn't stop the fight. Dean came over to them again and started kicking Dani until she was off Sam and on the floor next to him holding on to her ribs. Dean picked up the knife and went over to Sam who quickly stood up.

"Alright boys, how about we get rid of the girl first, and then you two can fight for the championship?" Both boys eyes flickered to Nick, and then to Dani who was getting up from the floor holding her side. She put her arms up in defense, but she didn't last long, between the two brothers they took her down in 20 seconds flat, with Sam punching her in the face and Dean kicking her in the stomach it didn't take long for her to black out from the assault.

Dean begins yelling at Sam, telling him that he still knows he's been in contact with Ruby and Sam retaliates saying that he's been hunting down Lilith because he's too weak too and because he's a better hunter. Dean launches at Sam sending both of them through the door and out in to the hallway. Nick stands up and follows them watching in amusement as they continue fighting. When a gruffly old man appears in the hallway behind Dean, Nick's amusement turns to fear. His eyes widen and he turns around to run but a knife is impaled in his back before he could get far. He drops to his knees and he's done for. Whatever spell the boys are under disappears and they both look at each other in regret.

"Where's Dani?" Bobby asked looking between the brothers. Without a word, Sam turns towards the room and runs in to find a bloody and beaten Dani on the floor by the second bed. She wasn't moving, but when Sam kneeled by her side he could see she was still breathing. Her face was bloodied, there was a small gash above her eyebrow, busted lip, bloodied nose. Sam and Dean looked equally as bloodied. Sam picked her up from the ground and laid her on the bed. Dean and Bobby walked in to the room and Dean started putting away their things.

When Dani woke up she was in the back of a moving car, the impala. Someone was playing with her hair, brushing it away from her face. Everything hurt, her head was throbbing and with every breath she could feel a slight pain in her abdominals. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up to see Sam. She was laid out in the back seat with her head in his lap.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sam whispered helping her sit up. She noticed they were on the road Dean and it was still night time.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dani thought back, the only thing she really remember was making out with Sam and… there was a guy sitting on the bed and that was it. She explained to Sam the last thing she remembered and he just nodded and filled in the blanks. They were on their way back to Bobby's to work on Hope and attempt the spell to summon her.

Her plan was going perfectly. The Winchesters and their pet had no idea what was going on. Her mission was simple, infiltrate the Singer home, find out where all the devil's traps were located and check out his panic room, interrogate the Winchester's and find out as much as she could about them and how Dean got out of hell, and finally kill the girl. She wasn't told why, but the girl had to go and she wasn't going to complain or question killing someone. And the main purpose, the end game of this mission was to unleash Hope's rage, make her lose control and unleash all the powers she's been hiding. They needed her active and violent. She was a demon for god sakes, one of the strongest demons alive and she was doing nothing with her powers. They needed her on their side, with Hope on their side the demons and hell would win and they could unleash the apocalypse and rule the earth. She needed this plan to work, and if she continued this successfully everything would continue according to plan.

She had been driving for hours to get to Alcestor, South Dakota then finally made it to the house. She drove through the long drive way and up towards the large abandoned home. It was a two floor house that looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. Parking the car, she looked in the mirror above her and hazel green eyes stared back at her. She smirked at her reflection and then exited the car. She walked in to the house and smiled when she walked in to the living area and saw the demon's gathered in front of her. After this meeting, everything will start.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive back to Bobby's was quick. They drove straight through the night and arrived at Bobby's right before the sun started coming up. Sam and Dani were in the back seat asleep, Dean was driving and Bobby was following closely behind in his old pickup truck. Once inside, everyone gathered around in the kitchen and Dani made coffee. The first pot made enough for everyone, but she decided to make a second just in case anyone wanted more. She thought about making breakfast, but decided that that was Hope's thing. She could cook, just not as well as Hope did.

Hope always took care of them and was very protective of all of them. Dani was equally as protective, but more of the boys than Hope. She felt a different connection with the boys. Hope had to grow up quick, so she matured faster, she was kind of like the mother if their little family. Dani wasn't sure if she truly loved to cook and clean, or if she just did it to keep everyone from killing each other over the messes they made. She never heard her complain so she assumed she enjoyed it.

"I'm going to go pick up some breakfast, I'll be right back," Dani said after finishing her coffee. Sam stood up and walked over to her.

"I'll come with you," he announced

"Uh, no that's okay," Dani said as nice as she could. Sam frowned. Dani quickly grabbed her wallet and walked out the door leaving a confused Dean and Bobby staring at Sam. Dani smiled as she got into the driver's seat of her baby. She loved her car. After leaving and hitting the road with the Winchesters and Hope she rarely got to use her car. The car roared to life and Dani revved the engine with a grin before pulling out of the lot.

Dani returned back to Singer Salvage about 30 minutes later with breakfast and Dani's Starbucks. Bobby was in his study with some books in front of him, Dean was laid out on the couch watching something on the TV and Sam was at the table with his laptop. They seemed careless, if only for the moment. Setting the bags of food on the table, Dani had already decided that she wasn't going to wait till later tonight to do this spell.

Bobby had found a demon summoning spell and she had all the ingredients she needed so she decided it was now or never. She walked out of the house taking her Starbucks coffee and bagel with her and towards Dean's car to get her bag with her belongings. She grabbed the extra set of candles in the trunk and made her way to the garage outside in the Singer lot. Taking everything out of her bag, she began to set everything on the old table with some car parts, setting things aside to make room.

She started lighting the candles when her phone vibrated. She wasn't going to answer it but she had a strange feeling. She sighed and pulled out her phone. The text was from an unknown number. She hesitated opening it, knowing it wasn't more important that getting this spell over with. She put the phone down on the table and started working on the devils trap when her phone vibrated again and this time she puts the spray paint can down and decided to read the text.

 _"You have 1 hour or she dies"_ the message was followed by an address. The second message read _"58 minutes"_ and then the texts were followed by a photo. Dani dropped what she was doing and ran out of garage and straight inside the Singer home.

"We have to go, now!" Dani yelled and grabbed Sam's laptop. She typed in the address and found that the location was 45 minutes away. They could make it there in half that time if she didn't get pulled over. Sam and Dean stood up on their feet quickly and confused.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned.

"Grab your shit we don't have time! We're taking my car." She typed in the address on her phone and ran out to start her car. She had plenty of weapon in her trunk, from salt to saw-offs to shot guns. They had brought most of the weapons into the house to start cleaning them out so they didn't have time to pack everything back up. Another text, _"55 minutes..."_

The Winchester's got in to the car and Dani didn't waste any time pulling out of the lot. She shifted to third gear when Dean questioned what was going on. Dani didn't say anything, she just tossed Dean her phone. Dean read the texts out loud.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I got the text when I was working on summoning Hope."

"We don't know what to expect, we don't know who is waiting at the other end of this text," Sam concluded.

"Well that's why I have a loaded trunk, we will take everything I have and prepare for the worst," Dani replied as she finally got on to the highway. She was going as fast as her car would allow.

"It could be a trap..." Sam suggested.

"No way to tell. Call Bobby and tell him to meet us there," Dani interrupted. The address led them to a forest area, no other houses for miles. In the distance they could see a large farm house. She pulled over and they got their things together. They grabbed everything they could, Dani and Dean strapped on a thigh holster with miscellaneous items. Dani held a couple if needles of dead man's blood on hers, while Dean had a couple if silver knives.

Sam held a saw-off as well as various weapons. Dani slammed the trunk and shared a look with the boys. Dean was worried, he just wanted Hope back in his arms, back with them and safe. He didn't want to keep doing this, chasing her from state to state only to have her disappear continue to disappear. He's already lost her twice and he wasn't looking to lose her a third time.

When she wanted to go away to college out of the blue, he had been hurt. They spent a great summer together and the worst part was that she didn't even say anything from the beginning. She waited till the end of summer, the summer after Dani and Sam graduated high school and could finally join them on the road, and probably one of the best summer he's ever had until Hope told him she was leaving. He said many things he didn't mean and things got out of control. Then with his whole demon deal and him dying he thought he'd never see her again. But if promised himself if he ever did, he would never let her go again.

"Ready?" Dani asked and the brothers nodded. "Let's go get our girl." The trio headed towards the house and decided to split up. Dani went towards the front while the boys went around. Dani reached the door just as her phone vibrated for the 12th time tonight. She ignored it and walked straight in to the house. It was dark and it seemed abandoned but she knew better. She held her gun up in front of her and walked around cautiously. She walked past the living area and into the kitchen, no one, nothing.

There was a door across the kitchen. She opened it and it was a stair case that led down stairs. If this was a trap, she was playing right into it. She grabbed her flash light and began her descend down the stairs, slowly and carefully. When she reached the bottom she noticed it was very cluttered. Walking past some boxes, she flashed the light around looking for Hope and then across the room she saw her. She was tied to a chair, her head down, her chin pretty much touching her chest.

Her arms were down by her side covered in blood. She ran over to her and slipped, falling to the ground next to Hope. Looking down and holding the flash light down to the ground and noticed it was covered in crimson liquid, blood, and it was coming from Hope's arms. Now she was covered in blood. So much blood and quickly panic set in. Dani set the flash light facing the ceiling and began shaking Hope.

"Hope! Hey, you have to wake up Hope, Hope!" She began to worry, there was too much blood and Hope was pale. She grabbed the bandana from her jacket and tied up one of her wrists successfully, but she could already see the blood starting to soak through. She took off her jacket and her black T-shirt and used the shirt to tie her other arm.

"Hope, hey it's Dani, I need you to open your eyes!" Dani slipped on her jacket over the sports bra she was left in and looked for her phone in the pocket. She pressed 2 to speed dial Dean and he picked up on the second dial.

"I'm down stairs in the basement, Dean it's bad, Dean please hurry..."

"D..ni.." Dani dropped her phone. She looked up and Hope was looking at her. "It's.. trap.. Get out," Hope whispered. Dani went to grab the bloody gun she set on the ground, but it was too late. Dani was knocked back on to her back after being hit in the head. Her vision blurred for a second and she tried to figure out what was happening. Suddenly the lights turned on and she looked up to see about a half dozen people, all black eyes, demons. Dani cursed inwardly and heard banging coming from the door upstairs. Someone must have locked the door. One the demons, the one who was in charge she assumed grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

"Hey there, I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time. I just don't understand, what's so special about you?" Dani couldn't breathe, she tried to kick him off but he was stronger.

"Roe, the Winchesters are here, we don't have much time."

"You guys can handle that, I'll take care of pretty little half breed here. 12 seconds," he announced and then turned back to Dani who wasn't breathing anymore. He smiled and pulled out his knife.

"Well here's to you not saving the world and all that," he said as the door was finally broken down and he knew they would be down here any second. He looked down at the knife and then the unconscious girl he was holding by the throat and then shoved the knife in to her stomach and then again. He smirked as his eyes flashed black. He looked over at Hope and she returned his smirk before he tossed Dani to the wall and smoking out of his meat suit. The other 5 demons followed suit, leaving their meat suits to drop dead. Sam and Dean ran into the room slightly bloodied. The sight before them was gruesome, blood everywhere, two unconscious girls and 6 possibly dead bodies. Sam ran over to Dani and Dean to Hope.

"She's not breathing," Sam announced as he began compressions. Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby. Sam was beginning to panic, Dani was covered in blood and not breathing. He could see the bruises forming on her neck and it made him angry. Sam continued compressions until he was finally able to get her to start breathing on her own, but that only solved one problem. Dani wailed out, her eyes wide open. She could breathe but everything was on fire.

Dani could breathe normal for about a minute before she started to struggle for breath again, it hurt to breathe and something didn't feel right. Dean untied Hope from the chair. He noticed that her arms were covered but there was blood everywhere. She was in her underwear and bruises laid all over her petite body. Dean cradled her face, trying to hold her up.

"Hey baby, hey it's me, open your eyes for me... Look at me Hope!" Dean's heart couldn't pound any faster. Both boys grabbed the girls and ran out of the barn just as Bobby was pulling in. Dean quickly explained what was happening and told Bobby about the other bodies in the basement. Bobby nodded and went to take care of everything while the boys got the girls in the car. Dean drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

The waiting was the worst part, not knowing, the waiting. The waiting to know if the girls would be okay, waiting to know if they were even alive. Both brothers and Bobby stood in the waiting room. Dean was pacing and Sam sat with his face in his hands while Bobby watched them. The hospital wasn't particularly busy tonight, but that changed as soon as Hope & Dani arrived. It was almost four hour later when a doctor came to inform them of the girl's status.

"They're both stable. Mrs. Smith needed a blood transfusion and several stitches to both her arms, she also has several bruised ribs. Ms. Wesson's right lung was punctured from the stab allowing blood in to her lungs, we were able to drain the fluid and close up the puncture safely. The second wound missed anything major, she also has a minor concussion and extensive trauma to her throat, but we believe they will both be fine. They both had a guarding angel watching over them, a couple more minutes and well let's just thank God you were there. You can go in and see them."

"Thank you doctor," Sam replied with a sigh in relief. The brothers walked towards the girl's room, they were set in the same room with a partition between them. Both girls were pale. Hope had bandages around her wrists and was hooked to an IV. Dani had a wrap around her head and neck and she was terribly bruised.

Hope opened her eyes slowly, she looked around assessing her surroundings and adjusting to the light. She found Dean slumped in the chair next to her bed and she smiled. She could hear another heart monitor in the room and wondered if it was Dani. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, when she opened them she saw Dean staring at her.

"Hey," he whispered and leaned forward on his chair to be closer to her.

"Hi," she whispered back and smiled when Dean leaned over to kiss her head.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere," Hope replied. Dean leaned over to capture her lips needing to feel close to her. Hope returned the kiss, missing his lips just as much.

"When can we get out of here?" Hope asked.

"We're still waiting for Dani to wake up, and then once they give you your prescribed antibiotics and pain killers and give you a final once over we can go," Dean answered. Hope's eyes shifted to the partition, Dani was still alive, and they failed, again.

When Dani woke up she was confused. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the light in the room. She felt uncomfortable and there was something wrapped around her neck. She slowly reached up with her hand and found that she was wearing a cotton brace. No one was in the room, but she could hear talking on the other side of the partition. She tried to talk, but nothing came out. Her throat was on fire, it even hurt to swallow.

About 10 minutes passes before the door opened and Sam walked through holding two cups of coffee. Their eyes locked and Sam could tell she was scared and confused. He walked over to her and sat next to her bed holding her hand.

"You're okay, you're both fine," Sam informed her.

"Water," she managed to mouth. Her voice was small and raw. Sam reached over to the table where there was water left for her. Later that the afternoon they were checked again and prescribed their pain killers and then two days later they were released. She swallowed several times and tried her voice again. "HH—home," she barely whispered.

"As soon as the doctor give us the okay," Sam replied sitting down next to her and she groaned inwardly.


End file.
